Deal With The Devil
by applequeen
Summary: A girl named Evelyn loses her best and only friend from a vampire attack and she meets a demon that can bring him back but of course theres a catch...
1. Chapter 1 Terror

_**Deal With The Devil**_

_Chapter 1 Terror_

"Ryan!" I said hugging him. "I haven't talked to you in _so_ long!"

"Hey Eve," Ryan hugged me back, "Sorry I haven't called you. I've been busy."

Ryan was my best friend ever. I had no other friends but him. I lived with my Aunt Sally and Uncle Patrick since my dad died before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me.

My Aunt Sally did _not_ like Ryan from the day they met. She wanted me to have no friends so I would have more time for cleaning her house instead of associating with other people.

Ryan was really nice and only occasionally got into any trouble. We were both 17 and our birthdays were only a month apart, mine being in December and his November.

Ryan was tall, had short spiky black hair, light skin, hazel eyes and I had to admit he was _really_ hot.

I have long brown hair, regular brown eyes (we're not _all_ blessed with exotic eyes!), pale skin, I was 5'4 and so annoying and emotional sometimes I was lucky to even have _one_ friend. Especially a friend like Ryan.

"Evelyn!" I heard my Aunt's high voice yell, "Get your ass over here!"

I sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryan smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

I went over to my Aunt's car and got in. The ride home was silent but when we got in the house I knew I was in trouble.

"This is the _3__rd_ time you've been caught talking to Ryan!" Sally hissed.

"Why can't I talk to him?" I yelled, "Why do you have to ruin my life?" I ran upstairs to my room, slammed the door and locked it.

"Eve!" Sally called to me but I didn't listen. It seemed like it was her _job_ to make me miserable.

I lied on my bed silently crying until there was the sound of pebbles hitting my window.

I looked outside to see Ryan grinning. I smiled back and opened my window. "What are you doing here? If my aunt sees you we're _both_ dead!"

"Just come on! I want to take you somewhere!" He said.

It was cold outside so I slipped on a jacket and climbed down the side of the balcony. It was easy to just drop down from there.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as we began walking.

"Sh! Look!" Ryan pointed up at the sky where the bright full moon was. We then entered the forest across the street from my house.

I knew the forest inside and out, in daylight or darkness. I would go there with Ryan whenever I felt I needed to escape my aunt.

"Its beautiful." I said staring at it.

"Yeah its really-" Suddenly something tackled Ryan to the ground.

I gasped, "Ryan!"

I saw its teeth latch onto Ryan's throat. Then I screamed.

"R-run!" I heard Ryan mumble.

I took his advice and ran for my life. That thing...! It had been an animal...but it looked so..so..._human_!

I could hear heavy footsteps thudding on the ground and I knew it was chasing me. Quickly I ran back to my aunt's house. I got through the door, shut it and locked it. Luckily my aunt and uncle were asleep.

I heard low growling outside the door, then...whispering...? Then I fainted and everything went black.

I felt someone shaking me.

"You look kind of hot while your asleep. You might want to wake up before I start getting ideas..." A male voice said.

I quickly got up and opened my eyes. I was in my bed and some hot guy was leaning over me.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled.

The guy smiled at me, "I am the one and only...DEIMOS!" Confetti actually fell on me.

My mouth fell open but I was speechless.

"Now hold your applause. I have a couple more things to say! #1: I'm a demon. #2: Your Ryan friend is as dead as a bat. #3: I can bring him back!" Deimos said with a big grin on his face.

I noticed he was wearing a black robe thing, he had long black hair that just barely reached his chin, sharp teeth, one of those devil-tails...and even horns!

I screamed.

"Shh! Be quiet!" He put one of his pale hands on my mouth.

"Wait!" I pried his hand from my face, my eyes getting watery, "Ryan is...d-dead?"

Deimos frowned and nodded. I wanted to scream again but instead I burst out into tears.

"Your lying! He can't be dead!" I yelled.

Deimos sighed, rolled his eyes and patiently waited for me to calm down.

"As I said," Deimos continued, "I can bring him back. But, it'll cost you."

My eyes widened, "What? My soul?"

Deimos laughed with his beautiful voice. "Well...actually yes! When you die you'll go to Hell, where the devil, Lucifer, will decide what he wants to do with you."

My jaw dropped again, "Never!"

"Well then, poor Ryan will stay dead. Its kind of sad, it wasn't even his time yet," Deimos shook his head slowly, frowning.

"W-wait!" I said quickly, "Could you give me time to think about it, please?" I begged.

Deimos smiled again, "Well of course! I'll just stick with you until you make your final decision."

"Thank you." I sighed, "H-how did he die exactly?" I remember the animal that attacked him before but I wanted to be sure that was why.

"A vampire killed him." Deimos said.

"A _what_?" In a weird way I believed him. Apparently there were such things as angels and demons and the devil so why not vampires to?

"A v-a-m-p-i-r-e." Deimos spelled it out for me, "Vam-pi-re. You know that thing that sucks blood?"

"I'm not stupid! I know what a vampire is. I just didn't know they existed..." I said looking at the floor. "And I can't believe he's really dead..."

"Oh cheer up Evie!" Deimos said. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and gave them to me.

"Um...thank you...?" Deimos actually creeped me out a bit. I looked at the clock beside my bed. "Oh _shit_! Its almost 10 o clock! I'm late for school!" I looked back at Deimos who seemed to be...staring at my breasts? I slapped him, "Have some manners!"

"Oh sorry," Deimos grinned, looking at my face now. "I'll go to school with you."

"What? No! How the hell would you convince the principle to let you in?" I asked, "And how old are you?"

"Well...I _died_ when I was 18. But I've been dead for _thousands_ of years. And I'll convince her easily. I have magic _duh_!" Deimos said.

"And your name is weird! _Deimos_? What the hell does that even _mean_?"

"It means 'terror' in Ancient Greek."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever! Just get out of my room I need to get ready."

"Why not just get ready in front of me?" He smirked, "I mean it would be nice to see-" I slapped him like last time.

"Eve!" I heard my mother call from downstairs, "You haven't left for school yet? Your late!"

I gasped remembering my aunt and uncle, "OH! Yeah sorry I over slept. I'll leave in a minute!" I couldn't send Deimos outside of my room or my aunt would see him. "Wait, your magical! Can't you just disappear?"

"Not when I have a job to do. I can shift forms so I'll look human but either way I'll still be here." Deimos answered me.

"Ugh! Get into the closet!" I directed, "And if you come out while I'm getting dressed I'll hurt you!"

"You promise?" Deimos's green eyes lightened up.

"Just get in there!" I hissed.

I quickly got dressed, thankful Deimos didn't come out the whole time. Then I left and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth. That was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made in my life.

"EVELYYYYN!" I heard my aunt scream. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS BOY?"

"Shit!" I ran back to my room. My aunt had Deimos by his hair. Luckily he didn't have horns or a tail anymore and he was dressed like a normal person. Even his hair was a bit shorter than before.

"What the hell is this boy doing here?" Sally asked again.

"Um...he..." I had no clue what to say.

"I'm her boyfriend." Deimos said grinning.

"No he-he is _not_!" I said quickly but I knew what all the evidence pointed to. I hadn't come down from my room all night for all they knew, I had woken up late for school, my aunt had probably heard us talking, and now she had found a boy in my room.

My aunt let go of Deimos's hair. "Both of you hurry up and get your sorry asses to school! And Evelyn when you come back you know what's going to happen!"

I sighed and looked at the floor. "Y-yes ma'am..." I grabbed my backpack and Deimos's arm and dragged him out of the house.

I knew my aunt was going to lock me in the 'punishment room' where I wouldn't be able to eat or do anything. I'd only be let out a couple of times to go to the bathroom.

"God dammit Deimos!" I said while we were walking to my school, "Why did you come out of the closet?"

"Well you left me in there for half an hour! I started getting claustrophobic in that small closet." Deimos said.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Hopefully no one would notice I was hanging out with anyone other than Ryan. But of course they would. Deimos was _way_ to hot not to notice.


	2. Chapter 2 Runaway

_Chapter 2 Runaway_

"Hey, Evelyn, who's your new friend?" Some girl I'd never met before asked me.

"Yeah we'd _love _to me him." Another girl I didn't know said.

"Um...do I know you?" I asked then walked away. "I would not be tempted by false friendship just so they could have a chance to meet Deimos.

All day Deimos stuck by my side. He sat next to in classes and at lunch, he even offered to come to the _bathroom_ with me!

"No thanks..." I glared at him as I entered the, what I thought was empty, bathroom. I sighed in relief. I just needed a few moments of me-time. I looked in the mirror and began putting makeup on. I didn't get a chance to this morning.

Then I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. No one. _Must be my imagination_, I thought then turned back to the mirror and continued to finish my makeup. Then I heard the footsteps again and turned back around. I heard quiet laughing and by then I was spooked out of my mind.

_What the hell _was_ that?_ I thought. _Fuck my makeup... I'm getting out of here._ I put the makeup cases in my backpack and turned to leave.

Before I was able to take just one step I tackled to the ground. My first reaction would have been screaming if my attacker hadn't kissed me. I pushed him away and scrambled towards the door screaming. I then felt a cold hand grabbing my ankle and dragging me deeper in the bathroom.

Deimos busted in. "What the hell is going on in-" He saw the guy and chuckled.

"What the _hell_ Deimos!" I yelled still trying to get away, "_Help_ me!"

"Adrastos, let her go." Deimos laughed.

My attacker released me and I ran behind Deimos and got a good look at him. He was leaning against the wall now. He was tall like Deimos, he had spiky dirty blond hair, red eyes, horns like Deimos had, a devil-tail, and surprisingly, jeans and a t-shirt.

"How's it goin' Deimos?" My attacker asked.

"W-_what_? You know each other?" I was shocked beyond belief.

"Psssssh! Deimos is my brother from another mother!" My attacker grinned.

Deimos laughed, "His name is Adrastos, and yeah, we're good friends. What are you here anyways?"

Adrastos was still grinning, "I came to see if you needed any help with convincing her."

Deimos rolled his eyes, "I've got it _all_ under control. She said she just needed time to think. This is going to be easy."

I narrowed my eyes at Deimos, "You talk as if I'm not standing right here."

Adrastos walked over to me and pat me on the head, "Down kitty."

I glared at Adrastos, who five minutes ago was trying to kiss me! "You say down to a _dog_ you moron not a cat!"

"You would rather me call you a dog?" Adrastos raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'd rather you call me by my name or just shut up!" I yelled. "Now if you'll excuse me, the bell is about to ring. I need to get to my last class."

"So are you staying?" I heard Deimos ask Adrastos while I began walking away.

_Idiots_.I thought,_ This is the _girls _bathroom. Someone was going to catch them in there._

"Nah..." Adrastos was quiet for a second. I put my hand on the handle to open the door. "She's got a _nice_ ass."

I twitched. "You _pervert_!" I yelled, turning back around. "Why don't you both just leave me alone?"

"What did _I_ do?" Deimos asked.

"You're the same person who got me in trouble with my aunt and was staring at my chest earlier!" The bell rang, but I didn't care.  
Adrastos laughed. I was so tempted to slap him. The only thing that held me back was the long fangs and horns coming out of his mouth and head.

"Oh both of you go fuck yourselves!" I said then turned to leave again.

"Why would we do that when we've got you right here?" I heard Adrastos say then he tried to grab me but I kneed him in his groin and quickly left.

I hurried down the empty halls to get to my last class. Once I was inside, surrounded by people, I actually felt a bit more safe. Even though I had to explain to the teacher why I was late. My excuse was: There was a line in the bathroom. It was stupid but it worked and I took my seat.

Deimos didn't come to this class and I didn't see him anywhere after school. My walk home was peacefully silent and no one attacked me out of nowhere.

When I got home I was ambushed by my Aunt Sally.

"You get you ass straight upstairs and in the _room_. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!" Sally hissed. She followed me upstairs to the punishment room and locked the door once I was inside.

The room was completely empty, even the closet had nothing in it. And the only light I had came from the sun shining through the window which would be gone soon. I couldn't escape throught the window either. The window would never budge. I imagined myself finally getting the window open and climbing down the tree to freedom.

I put my hand on the window-latch that was the only thing keeping me from leaving. I pulled as hard as I could but as always it didn't work. I sighed with frustration and sat down on the floor. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

Someone was shaking me awake.

"W-what's wrong...?" I mumbled incoherently. I blinked my eyes open to see the outlining of Deimos's face. "How'd you get in here?" I asked getting a grip on what was going on.

"The window." Deimos shrugged.

"H-how? The window has _never_ moved. Ever." I said with wide eyes.

"Oh I know. That's why I broke it." Deimos said, "I'm getting you out of here. You don't deserve to be treated like she treats you."

I hugged Deimos, tears forming in my eyes, "Thank you. But my Sally will call the police when she finds out I've runaway. And my stuff is still in my room. Besides where will we go?" I noticed I said _we_.

"Don't worry. I've got everything under control. I'll just lockpick the door and we can go downstairs and get your stuff." I wanted to kiss him, but that would be a huge mistake and give him the wrong ideas. So instead I smiled and hugged him tighter.

When I finally let go he began messing with the lock on the door and had it open in a matter of seconds.

I stayed close behind him as we crept past my aunt and uncles room and into my bedroom. I shut the door and locked it once we were inside. Deimos got a large suitcase out of my closet and began throwing random stuff out of my drawers into it.

"God, whats the rush? They're asleep, we have time." I said.

"Um, no we don't. I had Adrastos put a spell on them so they would fall asleep. They were awake when we got here. They could wake up any minute." At that moment we heard the creaking of a door opening.

"Shit!" I whispered and helped him throw stuff in the bag. Whoever had came out of the room went downstairs but I continued to rush.

Once we were finished I knew we wouldn't be able to use the front door.

"Grab me." Deimos said.

"What?" I asked.

"Grab me, we're going to jump." Deimos grinned.

"B-but I just usually slide down..." I said, scared.

"Oh come on! Don't be a wimp, I won't let you get hurt." Deimos said. "Trust me."

I looked him in the eyes and I could see he was telling the truth. I took a deep breath. "Fine." He grabbed my bag and I grabbed him.

I shut my eyes as Deimos leaped out the window. I got the same feeling you get when riding a roller coaster but it only lasted for five seconds.

I wouldn't open my eyes or let go of Deimos even when we were safely on the ground.

"Eve, you can let go now...we've been on the ground for two minutes." Deimos assured me.

I took a deep breath and let go of him, opening my eyes. To my surprise, Adrastos was waiting in the front seat of my aunts car in his human-form. I giggled and got in the back. Deimos got in the back with me.

I yawned, "What time is it?"

"Its past midnight," Deimos said, "You should get some sleep."

I rested my head on Deimos's shoulder and fell asleep. There was a voice in my mind. It wasn't my voice or Deimos's, not even Adrastos's. It was a female though.

"Are you really starting to like Deimos? He _is_ a demon that your selling your soul to. Remember this is for your friend Ryan. Your not supposed to fall in love with the _demon_. He's just working for the devil and...would you like fries with that?"

I blinked my eyes open. We were at a fastfood place. I could see a big yellow 'M' sign. McDonald's.

"I didn't know you guys ate McDonald's." I stretched and looked out the window at the sky. It was morning time.

"Its not for us. Its for you. You didn't eat anything yesterday." Deimos explained.

"That will be $12.23 sir." The girl in the window said.

"Oh thanks but where are you going to get the money for-" Adrastos pulled a bunch of twenties out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"Keep the change, babe." Adrastos grinned, grabbed the food and drove off.

I looked out the back window at the shocked girl who was leaning out the window staring after us. Then I heard her voice in my head again.

"Don't let them take your soul, Evelyn."

My eyes widened as a big smile spread across her face.


	3. Chapter 3 The Love Spell

_Chapter 3 The Love Spell_

"Don't I have to go to school?" I asked as we checked into the hotel.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Deimos assured me. "Your getting the best suite in this hotel."

"Are you trying to bribe me into selling my soul?" I asked him grinning as we walked over to the elevator.

"Ha," Deimos said, "Trust me, I don't need to bribe you. Besides, its against the rules."

"When do I get my food?" I asked, my stomach was growling like crazy.

"When we get inside." Deimos said. Our suite was on the very top floor so it would take a minute for the elevator to get there.

I found myself staring at Deimos's lips. They were curled into his usual smile and he seemed not to notice my staring. It was as if someone else was controlling my movements, like there were strings to attached to me like a puppet.

I leaned closer to Deimos and he looked down at me, surprised. Then I kissed him. It seemed to last forever until someone got in the elevator.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes said. I was about to say something but then I couldn't. She was the same girl at McDonald's. She was wearing a women's suit and she was holding a black suitcase, looking very business-like.

"No its okay," Deimos said. He didn't seem to recognize her at all.

"Um...excuse me but do I know you from somewhere?" I asked to see what she would say, "Because you look really familiar."

She smiled politely, "No I don't believe we've met before."

"Oh..." I said quietly looking at the ground.

Then I heard quietly in my head: "You remember." I looked back at the blond girl shocked. She was still smiling at me.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked in my head.

"You can just call me your living and breathing, conscious/angel...or just Sapphire. Whichever you prefer. I'm here to stop you whenever your about to do something you might regret later on." She said in my head.

We got to the top floor and me and Deimos got out.

"And it looks like I was right on time..." I heard her say aloud.

So Sapphire was going to come in interrupting every time I tried to kiss Deimos.

"So what was the kiss for?" Deimos asked as he pulled out the key-card slipped it into the lock. It unlocked and he opened it.

I shrugged. "It was for..." I paused for a minute when I saw how beautiful the room was. "saving me from my aunt..."

"You like it?" Deimos grinned. I grabbed Deimos by his shirt collar and pulled him down to my height, then kissed him again. Deimos shut the door behind us before backing me up against the wall. That's when he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Then someone opened the door. Deimos immediately dropped me and looked at our intruder.

"So you _are _going to interrupt every time?" I thought.

"Sorry! Its my job!" She said answering my question aloud. I noticed she was dressed in a maid's outfit and holding a tray of food. "I forgot to knock before I used my key-card! I'm very sorry don't send out a complaint on me! This food is complementary and-" Then Adrastos walked in but not before slapping Sapphires butt. She glared at him then at us. "I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me! Because that's sexual harassment!"

Deimos rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. We won't complain. Thanks for the food."

She set the tray down and left.

"Great timing, Adrastos." I said sarcastically.

"No problem." Adrastos said, but I was actually mad because I didn't have chance to kiss Deimos anymore. "And since now you have extra food you won't mind me taking this off your hands." He grabbed my McDonald's.

"No!" I complained. "You can have the _hotel_ food. I want the McDonald's!"

Adrastos grinned, "Fine then." He threw the bag of food at me and grabbed the tray of food. He took off the lid revealing steaming pancakes, eggs, and bacon since it was still morning. My jaw dropped as I looked at my McDonald's then at his food.

"Never mind! I want the hotel food!" I whined.

Adrastos smirked at me. "Sorry, Kitty, but once you make a deal with a demon its over. No trade backs or in this case I'd call it: No givsies backsies."

I glared at him then turned to my food and took out the cheeseburger and fries. "Fine then!"

I spent the rest of the day ordering room service, watching TV, or arguing with Adrastos. But one of the maids, not Sapphire, told me there was a swimming pool and jacuzzi out back. I didn't have a bathing suit and I didn't know how to swim. But still the jacuzzi sounded really nice. The hotel gave me a free bathing suit. It was a two-piece bikini that was black with red stripes.

I had no clue how to swim so the pool was out of the question. Besides it was nighttime now and I just wanted to relax.

I stepped into the jacuzzi and relaxed my muscles, closing my eyes, letting the warmth soothe my body. Before long someone got in with me. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was but I did anyways.

I smiled, "Hey Deimos."

He was wearing black swimming trunks for a moment I actually wanted him to take them _off_. What was happening to me? I felt like I was a puppet again. I looked around to make sure Sapphire wasn't around. No one. Good.

I scooted closer to Deimos and kissed him. This was the third time I had _attempted_ to kiss Deimos today. And this was the third time Sapphire interrupted. Three times in one day. This time for some reason she was in the form of a guy who worked at the hotel but I knew it was her because she had the same blue eyes and blond hair.

"Oh come _on_!" I thought.

"Its my _job_," the man, well Sapphire, said aloud responding to what I thought, "To tell the both of you that the jacuzzi is closed after 9:30. It's 10:00."

"Why are you a guy?" I thought raising an eyebrow.

"Deimos would start to notice if he kept seeing the same old girl." She said in my head.

I sighed with annoyance and got out. Deimos got out with me.

"Please have a nice evening." Sapphire said.

"Yeah whatever." Was my response.

We went back to our suite and dried off.

"Well that was fun." Deimos said halfheartedly.

I looked around the suite, "Adrastos is gone?"

Deimos looked confused for a moment then smiled and nodded.

I turned on the TV. "Be right back." I grabbed some night clothes out of my suitcase and changed clothes in the bathroom. I changed into my silky nightgown that I'd always loved and merrily skipped out. There were two large beds Deimos was laying on one staring blankly at the TV with his swimming trunks still on.

I grinned and leaped on the bed.

"You were sure are acting strange today." Deimos said not looking away from the TV.

"I'm just happy. And glad I have you." I said looking at him.

"That's funny. Because yesterday you hated me." He looked at me, his green eyes looked somehow sad.

"Deimos, is there something wrong?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

Deimos shook his head and smiled, stroking my hair.

"Sapphire you _can't_ mess it up this time." I thought then kissed him. It wasn't anything like our last three kisses though. This one wasn't nervous or paranoid someone was going to jump out of nowhere and stop us.

After a while we stopped and I fell asleep next to him.

I thought I was hearing Sapphire talking but the voice was to deep and manly, and it wasn't in my head, though I desperately wish it had been. I was awake and still sleepy but I knew who was talking. Deimos and Adrastos.

"Is the spell working?" Adrastos asked.

"Yeah...she's falling in love with me." Deimos said, I felt him gently stroking my hair like before. He didn't sound like his usual happy self. "I don't like messing with her head like that though. Its going to hurt her in the end."

"Hey, we're on a _mission_. And in this _mission_ feelings don't matter. Its all business." Adrastos said harshly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Deimos was _playing_ me! I was under a spell and from the beginning I had been slowly falling in love with the demon I had only met a couple of days ago.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Deimos said, "But I was just wondering if she could ever actually love me without the spell. Could anyone ever actually love me?"

"Don't get so lovey-dovey emotional around me like that!" Adrastos said, "Its weird."

Deimos laughed, "Sorry."

I felt warm tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Hey, is she..._crying_?" Adrastos asked.

"Evelyn? Evelyn! Wake up!" Deimos said shaking me.

I woke up furious. "Get the hell away from me you bastard!"

Deimos's green eyes widened in shock. "Y-you heard us?"

"Get away from me!" Was all I could say. I scooted away from both of them, falling off the bed, and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry it ended up this way," I heard Sapphire in my head, "But I warned you."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." I said aloud.

"Listen to what?" Deimos asked.

I stood up. "You lied to me. You put a spell on me so I'd fall in love with you so I'd sell my soul! I thought that was against the rules!"

"No its actually our _job_ to do that..." Adrastos said.

"Well both of you can just go back to hell where you came from because this is _over_! I've made my decision. I'm _not_ selling my soul!" I wish I hadn't said that. I wish I would've just kept my mouth shut.

The room instantly became dark and smoky and I couldn't see anything. _"Then you will die a thousand deaths."_ A voice said. It wasn't Deimos or Adrastos.

"We have to get out of here!" I heard Adrastos panicking. "Deimos, its over for the girl!"

"Evelyn run!" Deimos told me.

But it was _far_ to late for me to go anywhere. _Skeleton hands_ began coming out of the ground and grabbing me. I screamed. They began pulling me through the floor. I tried to get away but I knew my efforts were futile. I was going to die.

Then someone grabbed my hand and tried pulling me out. It was Deimos! He was in his demon form. Even though I was angry at him for tricking me, he was my only hope. Him and Sapphire, because Adrastos was nowhere to be found.

A bright light appeared through the smoke and out came Sapphire. She had white wings, a halo and a spear in her hands. "Don't let her go, Deimos!" She said and threw the spear into the floor where the hands were.

There was a screeching noise and they let go of me and got sucked up into the floorboards. I couldn't move. Sapphire and Deimos were looking at each other with shocked expressions.

"Are you alright, Evelyn?" Deimos asked me suddenly.

"I can't...move..." I said closing my eyes. I was to exhausted to be angry at Deimos. I'd be angry at him later...though if he hadn't have grabbed me and left when Adrastos told him to, Sapphire wouldn't have got here in time and I'd be dead. I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness but not before I heard Sapphire speaking.

"You saved the life of a human. Which means you have betrayed the devil and will be banished from hell." I could tell from the sound of her voice she was happy, "You can now become an angel." Then I slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion

_Chapter 4 Reunion_

At first I was a bit dazed. A light was shining, blinding me momentarily. "Am...am I dead?" I asked covering my eyes with my hands to block out the light.

"Hopefully not." I heard Sapphire laugh. Then the light faded away and I actually opened my eyes.

Sapphire and Deimos were leaning over me, both of them smiling. I groaned. My whole body hurt.

"Okay um...I heard some stuff before I went totally unconscious." I said sitting up on the bed and rubbing my head. "Deimos your becoming an angel?"

Deimos's smile faltered. "No, I'm not it-"

"It hasn't been decided yet." Sapphire shot him a look.

I sighed looking at the bed comforter. "Well, I've ruined my chances of ever seeing Ryan again." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes again.

"Well actually..." Deimos looked at the ceiling, "He _is_ alive...but not alive."

_"What?" _Anger was sitting in my stomach like a match waiting to be lit to start a fire. "How is that even possible?"

"Remember when I told you he was attacked by a vampire? Yeah, he did die. Because he was _turned_ into a vampire. Vampires aren't living creatures but yet they can still walk the earth." Deimos explained.

At that very moment I tackled Deimos and began strangling him. _"WHAT THE HELL!_ I've been able to see him all this time and you never told me! And you we're trying to get me to sell my soul for someone who's already technically alive!"

"If you would have sold your soul he would have got turned back into a human!" Deimos managed to say. I released him.

"Take me to him!" I said.

"That's not a good idea." Sapphire said, "Ryan is very unstable and could kill you in a split-second."

"I don't care! He's my best friend he wouldn't hurt me. Besides I have you guys to protect me right?" I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Well I'm not aloud to unless its something from hell trying to harm you." Sapphire said, "And vampires technically are demons from hell that kill humans so yeah I can."

"And I guess I've got nothing better to do since I'm banished from hell." Deimos said.

I saw he still was in his demon form. "Wait, then why are you still a demon?" I asked.

"Me being banished from hell doesn't change what I originally look like." Deimos grinned at me.

"Whatever, you look creepy. I have to go change my clothes." I grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and when I was completely finished changing my clothes and brushing my hair I was about to leave the bathroom when I heard Sapphire and Deimos talking.

"Becoming human isn't really an option, Deimos." Sapphire said. "You've been dead for thousands of years. You probably don't even remember what its like being human."

"Maybe _she_ could teach me again." Deimos said.

I smiled. I would love to teach him. I actually owed him a lot even though he tricked me into loving him. He'd saved my life.

"Why do you really want to become human, Deimos?" Sapphire asked.

There was a long pause. "Because I want to be with her."

That's when I slipped on some water on the floor from the shower. I fell and landed on my back. It took all I had not to cry out in pain. "Ouch..." I whispered and forced myself to stand back up.

I'd missed part of the conversation.

"I know." Deimos's voice sounded broken, "Its impossible to love a demon."

Then I felt so bad for him. He hadn't been loved in so long he thought he _couldn't_ be loved. I opened the bathroom door. They both looked at me.

"Are you ready to go?" Sapphire asked.

I nodded. Deimos was staring at the floor like he couldn't look at me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and assure him that he _could_ be loved but I couldn't.

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Deimos said, trying to sound happy again.

Then we left the hotel. Both of them were switched into their human forms and it was hard not to feel self conscious standing next to them.

Deimos was driving, Sapphire was in the passengers seat and I was stuck in the back. Deimos was driving in the forest somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Ryan like we said." Deimos answered me.

"I mean..where are we?" I asked looking around.

"Were actually in the forest across the street from your aunts house. I'm surprised you don't recognize it." Deimos said.

I looked around more thoroughly than before. I saw landmarks. Like the broken tree, the pond, that big boulder blocking our way... We all got out of the car.

"This boulder was never here before." I said.

"Well its in our way." Deimos said, "Both of you get out of the way. I'll push it off the path."

Me and Sapphire moved out of the way but someone grabbed my arm. I squeaked with surprise and yelled for Deimos.

"What are you doing here?" Someone hissed behind me. "This is _our_ territory."

"We're here to see a boy named Ryan. He was recently changed into a vampire." Sapphire said, "We don't want to fight."

The person let go of me and I stumbled over to Deimos.

"Fine. But get out when your done." They hissed at us. "And leave the car here. You have to _walk_ to our castle."

"Castle?" I whispered. Like I've said before. I knew this forest inside and out, in daylight or darkness and never have I seen a, or people constructing a _castle_.

Deimos wrapped his arm around my waist and led me down the path.

I was going to see Ryan again...I should be happy. I thought watching the ground as all three of us walked. But why do I feel an emptiness?

"We're here." Sapphire said. Deimos pulled me closer to him.

I looked up to see a castle and gasped. It looked like it had been there for_ever_. Why had I never seen it? I'd have to ask Ryan when I saw him.

It looked like one of those medieval castles I saw in my history textbooks. It was made out of all stone and there was one way in and one way out and we had to cross the drawbridge.

The drawbridge was lowered down to us. The wooden bridge seemed so unstable! The boards were old and creaked with every step so I hurriedly crossed.

Then we were in the castle. I was candlelit and from what I could see, it was beautiful. The windows had stained glass, the doors were big and looked heavy and a big cute cat was sitting on a chair. It was _huge_. As big as a wildcat, its fur was all black with shining green eyes.

"Aw!" I said petting it. "It's so cute!"

"No! Don't touch it!" Deimos warned.

The cat hissed at me, "Um. Could you, like, _not_ do that?"

I gasped. "Did this freaking cat just talk to me?" I looked from the cat to Deimos then back to the cat with wide eyes.

Then the cat shifted forms. From cat to human.

"Ooh. You're a shapeshifter." I said.

The guy who now stood in front of me did not look like a cat at all anymore. He was a teenager, about my age. He had the same green eyes and black hair and he was really handsome but...

"You were cuter as a cat." I sighed, "Let's keep going."

We kept walking through the castle until we got to big double doors with guards guarding it.

"I'm guessing we're there." I gulped and closed my eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll be by your side the hole time." Deimos said.

"No you won't." One of the guards laughed, "We don't allow more than one species in at a time. In other words: You'll wait out here until she's done."

"Then I can't let you go." Deimos said frowning.

"Its okay, Deimos, I can go alone. I don't mind." I smiled to pretend like I was brave, "Ryan's my best friend remember? He wouldn't hurt me."

Deimos hesitated but nodded. "Fine. Call us if something happens."

I nodded then the guards opened the doors and let me in.

"Sir Ryan, you have a visitor." One of them said then shut the doors.

I cleared my throat. "R-Ryan?"

"What do you want?" Said the guy sitting on the chair turned away from me. The room was lit by a fireplace that he was turned towards. Did he know it was me?

"Ryan, its me, Evelyn." I said, my eyes getting watery. "Please tell me you remember right?"

He finally turned to look at me. His hazel eyes were glowing. "Evelyn."

I nodded, though it wasn't a question. "Yes, its me."

Ryan stood up and walked over to me.

I tried not to look afraid but I knew it showed on my face as plain as daylight. Ryan hugged me gently.

I hugged him back, the tears pouring out of my eyes, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought _you_ were dead." Ryan said. He didn't let go of me.

When I finally pulled back from him I wiped my face with my sleeves. "S-so your a vampire now?"

"Yeah. But nothings really changed about me." Ryan said looking away from me.

"You drink blood." I still couldn't believe it. "You drink...human blood."

Ryan shrugged, "I have to, to survive."

"But can't you just drink animal blood like in the books?" I asked, moving so he could look at me again.

Ryan sighed, "Its not that simple. Every newborn vampire has to drink human blood while there body is still adjusting to this new form. We crave for blood more than older vampires..." Then his hazel eyes turned silver which surprised me. "...and right now, I want _your_ blood."

I gasped and began moving closer to the door. "You wouldn't attack me..."

"Do you really think that deep down inside?" Ryan moved closer to me again.

I nodded, "Your my best friend."

"Then your a fool. And you mean I _was_ your best friend. Before I became this new immortal being." Ryan said, grinning. "The old Ryan is dead."

My eyes got watery again. "Ryan...how could this happen?"

He didn't answer. His mouth was getting closer and closer to my neck. I screamed Deimos's name but the two double door didn't move. Weren't they still out there?

"Your friends can't help you Evelyn." Ryan said. He looked me straight in the eyes. "Sleep now."

Everything around me suddenly became a blur and I dizzily fell to the floor and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness

_Chapter 5 Darkness_

"Okay...you get her legs. I'll get her head." Someone said.

"Why do _I_ always get the part with the feet?" Someone else complained.

"Just shut up and grab her!" Person #1 said.

"No! I want the head this time." Person #2 said stubbornly.

Person #1 sighed with annoyance, "Fine."

I then felt myself being lifted. I didn't struggle because I was building a plan in my head. I'd struggle once I had it all figured out.

Okay Ryan=BAD. Deimos and Sapphire=NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. I'd have to get out of this one on my own. The best thing I came up with was struggle. Struggle like hell and hope for the best.

I abruptly began kicking and biting.

"Aaah!" They both dropped me out of shock.

I fell on my back but I was ready for the pain. I quickly rolled over on my stomach and got up.

"Hey she's getting away!" Person #2 said frantically. "Alert the rest of the castle!"

Shit! This was bad.

I ran as fast as I could down the halls. I had no clue where I was going. Then I saw some stairs and quickly began going down them. Down was good. Down would lead me back to the entrance. I kept running down and down and down until finally the stairs led to a door.

I put my ear up to the door. There was no noise on the other side. I turned the doorknob slowly and it creaked open.

It smelled like rotting corpses! I covered my nose. I must have went down to far. This must be the dungeon. Oh why not free a few people if they were down here? I looked around.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone said. The voice was completely unfamiliar.

There was a boy chained to the wall. He looked a bit _younger _than me. Probably 14-16.

"Hello." I said. "I'm Evelyn. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Heh, good luck with that. Look at me." He said sadly. There were so many chains wrapped around him.

"Why are there so many chains..." I looked around. There were a ring of keys hanging on the wall. "It doesn't matter. I'll get you out."

"Your wasting your time." The boy rolled his eyes.

I snatched the keys off the wall and walked over to him. I found the first lock and stuck a key in. When it didn't work I checked the other keys. It finally unlocked. I continued this process for several minutes until there were only three chains left.

"You work fast." He said.

"I do well under pressure." I sighed. "They're looking for me up there."

I finally got the last chain off and helped him up.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "You have no idea how much you just saved your ass."

"Saved _my_ ass?" I looked at him confused.

"You were wondering why I had so many chains..." He smirked. While I was helping him up the dark stairs we passed a window and I got a glimpse of what he looked like. He had medium brown hair that was just past his ears, frosty blue eyes and I noticed the only clothing he had on was a bloody, ripped up button up shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"I'm _dangerous_." He laughed.

"Dangerous..h-how?" I got nervous.

"Your about to find out." He said.

It was taking _so _long to get up all those stairs. This guy was weighing me down but if he's as dangerous as he claims to be then it was worth it.

"You never told me your name." I said.

"They call me...Orpheus." His blue eyes flicked around.

"Orpheus?" What was _up_ with these weird names. "What do you mean _they_ call you."

"I don't have a real name. If I did I don't remember what it was. They told me I was born in darkness so that's what they called me. Darkness." Orpheus looked down. "Orpheus is also related to the word 'orphan'. It makes sense, because I don't have any parents."

I scowled. "How could they! I don't like that name. It sound to...evil."

Orpheus laughed. "Theres nothing else to call me. I mean-" He abruptly stopped walking and talking.

"What's-"

"Sh!" He whispered. "Listen."

I strained my ears and I could hear footsteps and whispering.

"Get behind me." He said and yanked me out of the way.

The whispering was getting closer and clearer. I could make out what they were saying. It was a girl and a boys voice.

"We have to find her dammit!" The girl said.

"She could be anywhere in this castle!" The boy complained.

"Well they might have put her in the dungeon." The girl suggested. "We can check there first."

They sounded familiar...

"Wait!" I told Orpheus, "Those are my friends!"

"Your...friends?" He asked.

"Yeah they're looking for me." I explained. "You can't hurt them!"

Orpheus stared at me for a minute.

"Did you hear that?" The boy asked. "It sounded like her! Come on!" Their steps got faster. Then I saw them running down the stairs.

"Deimos! Sapphire!" I ran over to them and we all strangled each other in hugs.

Deimos looked at Orpheus. "Who's he?" Deimos's tail kept flicking against my side.

I moved out of the way of his tail, "We'll introduce each other later!" I said. "Let's get out of here!"

"I don't think so." Said a familiar voice. The stairs suddenly became darker than usual.

"Uh oh..." Deimos said. "Adrastos."

"Deimos you have _failed_." Ardastos said but we still couldn't see him. "You betrayed us and...oh shit is that Orpheus?"

"Why don't you show yourself demon?" Orpheus said calmly.

There was a loud sigh. Then Adrastos appeared just inches away from me. I quickly got behind Orpheus again.

"Okay Orpheus can't we just _talk_ this out?" Adrastos said nervously, "Hurting me would-"

He stared Adrastos making him stop talking. Orpheus's blue eyes turned black and so did Adrastos's.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Sapphire.

"Orpheus is using his power." Sapphire whispered back.

Orpheus stuck his arm out and pulled it back, then Adrastos's organs were yanked from his body. Leaving his body withering and bleeding on the the floor.

I twitched. The sight was disgusting.

"Lets go." Orpheus said like nothing ever happened and kept walking. We all followed. "I know my way out. But there will be guards everywhere. I'll handle them while all you just stay out of my way."

"Where did you find this guy?" Deimos asked annoyed.

"I unlocked him from the dungeon." I explained.

"Hmph. You should have left him there." Deimos said crossing his arms around his chest.

"No, we're lucky she saved him." Sapphire said. "He knows his way around this castle and he can protect us."

"He killed my best friend." Deimos mumbled.

"Now you know how _I_ felt." I growled. "And Adrastos didn't act like your friend back there. He never said anything about trying to _help_ us."

Deimos got quiet after that.

Orpheus stopped walking suddenly. "Wait. Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked him.

"There's no one here. The castle is...quiet." Orpheus said. He looked out one of the windows. "Just as I thought. They're waiting for us to come outside. They have the castle surrounded."

I shivered. If we left we'd be walking right to our own deaths. I didn't even think _Orpheus_ could take on all of them even with Deimos and Sapphire helping.

Orpheus kept walking.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "We can't go out there. We'll be killed."

"Well we can't just stay here." Orpheus said. "You can follow me or you can wait here like cowards."

I didn't even take it into consideration. I ran after him and Sapphire and Deimos were close behind.

Orpheus really did know his way around. Before I knew it were where at the castle entrance. He didn't hesitate before opening the doors.

There were what seemed to be _hundreds_ of people out there. My jaw dropped. I had never felt so close to death in my life. I could almost _see_ death standing right in front of me.

The people-vampires that surrounded us had sword, bows and arrows, spears, and other deadly weapons.

A sword appeared in Deimos's hands and a spear in Sapphires. I guess that was their weapons but Orpheus still had the greatest weapon of all.

"Surrender now of we will kill you." Said the familiar voice of Ryan but I wasn't able to locate exactly where he was.

I noticed Orpheus was smirking. Did he think this was all just a joke?

"Ryan we have no intention of hurting you or your little army of vampires here." Orpheus said calmly, "But if you want them _all_ to die you can go ahead and attack."

I gulped.

"Fine then." Ryan said. I was able to see him now. He turned to the person next to him. "Take them out."

I immediately got behind Orpheus. Black mist began to form in the air.

Orpheus raised both of his arms. "You might want to close you eyes." He warned me. I did so. I could hear the sound of people choking and the sound of blood splattering on walls and limbs being torn from peoples bodies.

I kept my eyes shut the entire time. Even when I felt something wet splatter across my face.

"You can open your eyes now." Orpheus said.

I did so. There was blood _everywhere_. There was even blood on _me_. Dead vampires that were torn limb from limb laying everywhere. Deimos and Sapphire looked like they hadn't moved a muscle.

"We should go before they reform..." Deimos said.

Orpheus just laughed. "Yeah right." Orpheus raised his arms again and fire was brought up from the ground.

I gasped. "How the hell do you _do_ that?"

Orpheus shrugged, "Who cares as long as I did it. Lets go."

The fire was still burning as we left. The whole forest was going to become ablaze. Deimos now led the way back to the car. Deimos got in the drivers side, Sapphire in the passenger seat and Orpheus was in the back with me.

I couldn't help feeling nervous around him. He could kill me in a split-second if he wanted to.

"Your scared of me aren't you?" Orpheus smirked at me.

"I think we all are." Sapphire admitted.

"Speak for yourself." Deimos growled.

I giggled. "Yeah I kind of am."

"Don't worry I can't hurt humans." Orpheus said. "My power only allows me to hurt supernatural beings such as vampires, werewolves, demons...even angels." He looked at Sapphire.

"What _are_ you?" I asked even though it sounded kind of rude.

Orpheus shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is I'm the only one of my kind so far."

"Oh..it must be lonely." I said.

"Not really." Orpheus looked out the window.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Sapphire asked him.

Orpheus shook his head, "I've lived in that castle for as long as I can remember."

"How old are you then?" Deimos asked.

"...Seven hundred, twenty three years old I think." After Orpheus said that my jaw dropped.

"You _think_?"

"You lose track of time after a while." Orpheus sighed.

"Well you can stay with us at the hotel." I smiled, "He can right? He can take Adrastos's place."

Deimos frowned. "Fine."

"Yay!" I smiled. Then I saw someone in the rear-view mirror. It was Ryan. I gasped.

"Is there something wrong?" Orpheus asked me.

I looked back in the mirror. There was no one there. "Um, nothing. I Just thought I saw something..."


	6. Chapter 6 The Past

_Chapter 6 The Past_

Back at the hotel I was showing Orpheus things he thought never could possibly exist.

"You've never seen a jacuzzi or a swimming pool?" I asked in disbelief.

Orpheus shook his head slowly. "I'd drown in that." He pointed at the pool.

I frowned. "So would I, but _wow_."

When we went back inside where Deimos was waiting for us tapping his foot impatiently. "You can't just leave without telling someone!" He said. "I thought a vampire got you."

"She's completely safe with me." Orpheus said. "Safer than with you, demon."

"That's _banished from hell _demon." Deimos corrected. "Banished for saving that humans ass."

Orpheus grinned. "From what I remember you just sat there still holding your sword while _I_ saved _all_ of you."

Deimos began growling at Orpheus.

"Um...okay who's hungry?" I said quickly stepping between them. I had the feeling those two should never be left alone.

"I'm not." They both said at the same time.

"Aww!" I turned around to see Sapphire. "Then what am I going to do with all this food?" She was in her maids' outfit again, holding a large tray of food with a lid.

"Just because they're not hungry doesn't mean I'm not either!" I ran over to the tray and lifted the lid. Then I sat down on the bed to watch TV with them.

They were watching Family Guy as usual.

"Is this the only show you can watch?" I asked, "There are plenty other shows on here."

Orpheus wasn't really paying attention to the TV. He looked like he was deep in thought. Nobody answered me and I got annoyed.

"Fine then." I grabbed the remote. "I _forbid_ you to watch these shows. It has violence, sexual themes and a bunch of other crap." I turned to Spongebob Squarepants. I actually liked Family Guy _way_ better but they ignored me.

"Hey!" Deimos said, "You can't change the channel without asking! Give me the remote!"

I smirked at Deimos, "No." I held it behind my back.

"I am _not_ watching some stupid sponge when I could be watching Peter Griffin!" Deimos said angrily.

"Spongebob is not stupid! He's cute and funny!" I said still keeping the remote away from him.

Deimos tackled me onto the floor trying to grab the remote. He pinned one arm to the floor but I still had the remote in my other hand behind my back. "Now give me the remote!" He said.

"Nope." I smiled at him.

Suddenly, Deimos's hand, the one that wasn't pinning my arm down, was sliding down my back. My eyes widened and I could feel my face heating up. He grabbed the remote, which I still had behind my back, and let me up.

I laid there for a couple more seconds after he got up. Then I sat up and finger-combed my messy hair. Sapphire cleared her throat and pointed at her jeans. I looked down to see that my skirt was ruffled revealing my underwear, probably from Deimos tackling and pinning me down.

I gasped and smoothed it down.

I sighed with annoyance and sat back down on the bed and continued to eat my food. When Family Guy finally went off I stood up and turned on the radio. _Breakeven_ by The Script was playing. Then I walked over to Orpheus.

"Do you know how to dance?" I asked.

"Not to this music." Orpheus said looking out the window.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously? What kind of music then?" I walked over to the radio to change it to that kind of music.

"I only know how to dance to slower music..." He said still looking at the music.

"You mean like ballroom dancing? I don't know how to do that." But I turned to some piano music anyways.

"Then I'll teach you." He finally turned to look at me grinning.

"But I-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He stood up and put his hands on my waist and I automatically put my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm to clumsy to _ballroom_ dance." I said looking at our shoes. "You might not be able to walk after this." He laughed.

For the next hour Orpheus _attempted _to teach me how to dance. Of course I never got the hang on it and I kept stepping on his feet. Then I tripped us both and we fell on the bed laughing.

"Wow. In all my years I have _never_ seen anyone as clumsy as you." Orpheus laughed.

"I warned you." I laughed.

Orpheus stood up pulling me up in the process. "Well that's the end of that." He brushed himself off.

I looked around and noticed everyone was gone.

"They left us!" I said angrily. I looked out the window and saw a lit up ferris wheel in the distance. "Theres a carnival!" I grinned. "C'mon lets go!" I grabbed the keys then his arm and led him out the hotel.

"I've never been to a carnival." Orpheus said. "What's it like?" I was looking for parking now.

"Its _so_ fun! I haven't been to one since I was a little girl." I smiled and parked the car. "Follow me."

I bought some cotton candy with the money Sapphire gave me and I felt like a little kid again. "Let's go on the ferris wheel!"

"Um...no thanks." Orpheus said looking around. "This isn't really my type of place..."

"Orpheus, you've been locked in a dungeon for God knows how long." I whispered. "You have no idea what _real_ fun things are like. And the ferris wheel is fun. If you don't like it I promise I'll never take you to another carnival again."

Orpheus sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" I pulled Orpheus to the ferris wheel and when it was our turn to get on he reluctantly took his seat and I sat next to him. When the ferris wheel went up I noticed he tensed. "Are you afraid of heights or something?"

"No, of course not." Orpheus said, "There's just...I have a really bad feeling. Somethings about to happen."

"Uh..okay. We can go to the hotel then after they let us off." I really didn't think anything was wrong until I saw them.

It was Ryan. How had he survived the fire? He was with two other people. Orpheus saw him to and his eyes turned black.

"No!" I whispered to him. "You can't use your power in public!"

"No one will notice, I'll just make him kill himself." Orpheus whispered back.

"No, don't!" I said again. I just didn't want Ryan to die for some reason. Even if he had changed and acted like he was going to kill me he was still Ryan. He was still somehow my friend.

Orpheus looked at me for a long minute. "Do you realize what he was going to do to you?"

"Just...don't kill him here, Orpheus, please? Wait until there's no one around." I asked.

Orpheus shook his head slowly, "Fine but its your life at stake not mine."

They let us off the ferris wheel and we began walking back to the car. Ryan and his two friends followed us into the parking lot.

I sighed. Ryan was going to get himself killed.

"Okay we're alone can I please kill them?" Orpheus asked.

I was holding back tears but I nodded.

"Evelyn, wait I-" Ryan said but stopped when he saw Orpheus.

Orpheus was grinning at them. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry to Evelyn." Ryan said.

I looked at Ryan, shocked. "Really?"

Ryan nodded walking toward us. He stopped suddenly, his eyes turning black.

"Orpheus, no!" I said grabbing Orpheus's arm trying to stop him. Orpheus didn't stop. Ryan stabbed both his friends in the chest with I knife I hadn't realized he had been holding then he raised the knife to his own neck and cut his throat.

"Wait they shouldn't be dead!" I said, "They're vampires."

"Not with _that_ knife. That knife has a spell on it. If you kill something with it they'll actually die forever. He was going to kill either you or me." Orpheus explained. "This would be the _second_ time I saved your ass." He walked over to Ryan's body and took the knife from him. "Let's go."

It was silent the whole ride back to the hotel. Was Ryan really dead? It didn't feel like it. And why had Orpheus kept that knife? It wasn't like he actually needed it with the power he had.

Back at the hotel Deimos was again waiting, tapping his foot impatiently.

"We were at the carnival. If you didn't want us to leave then you shouldn't have left us first." I said.

"And I killed Ryan." Orpheus said like it was nothing. He tossed this knife to Sapphire who was sitting on the bed behind Deimos. "You can keep that to kill the demon if he ever tries to hurt you." He was talking about Deimos.

"Orpheus why are you so mean to Deimos?" I asked.

Orpheus smirked at Deimos, "Should I tell her?"

Deimos looked away from us. "Tell me what?" I asked curious now.

"Remember when I told you I was the only one of my kind so far? I only said that to not make you curious. I age about every 50 years so I was still little then. But just a couple hundred years ago there used to be more people like me. _A lot_ more. We we're neutral not on heaven or hell's side. That's why we can kill everything except humans. We didn't bother anyone and the angel's didn't mind us but the demons did. They just _hated_ that there was a being stronger than they were." Orpheus took a step towards Deimos. "So they teamed up with the vampires and werewolves and wiped my kind out. We could have easily killed them but they killed the strongest ones first. Then we greatly outnumbered. We _still_ could have won if some of the _angels_ hadn't have helped them. There are only a few of us left now."

I gasped then turned to Sapphire.

Sapphire shook her head slowly, "Those angels were banished from heaven to hell. I had nothing to do with that."

"Oh but here's the _best_ part!" Orpheus continued, "Your friend Deimos here was _in_ that battle _helping_ kill my people. So was Adrastos."

I looked at Deimos, "Why...why would you do that?"

"I didn't have a choice." Deimos still didn't look at us.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" I said angrily. "You helped destroy his people!"

"If I didn't fight in that battle the other demons would have called me a traitor and killed me!" Deimos finally turned to me. "What was I supposed to do? And besides we lost _many _demons trying to kill them. I could've died fighting to."

"Your _already_ dead!" I said angrily.

Deimos shook his head, "Only certain people get turned into demons after they die. And if you die after that you get stuck in darkness. Forever."

"Same with angels." Sapphire said.

"What you did was still so _wrong_." I said turning away from him. "It was _evil_."

"Deimos, do tell us why you were sent to hell. I've heard stories and I find it quite intriguing." Orpheus was messing with Deimos now.

"What do you mean you've heard stories?" I asked Orpheus.

"Deimos is a very famous demon. His story is." Orpheus said.

"What's your story?" I asked Deimos.

"I don't have to tell _you_." Deimos said. He wasn't looking at us again.

"Then I'll be happy to." Orpheus grinned. "Thousands of years ago when Deimos was a human he was supposed to be the son of Mars. All he wanted to do was do harm to others. He even killed his own mother at the age of 12 and often fought with his brother which also resulted in his brothers death. As a teenager this dumbass didn't know what he was doing and raped an _angel_. Don't ask me how because I don't know but people say she had him sentenced to hell. Then he killed himself at 18."

My jaw dropped and I looked at Deimos.

"Only _half_ of that is true..." Deimos said quickly.

"Which part? The part where you killed your mother and brother or the part where you _raped_ an angel?" I asked. Then I looked at Sapphire. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

She sighed. "There are some things angels can and cannot tell humans."

"Those are your honorable heroes right there," Orpheus said shaking his head slowly. "They're despicable. All of them."

I put my face in my hands. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to Hell

_Chapter 7 Welcome to Hell_

"I can't take this supernatural crap anymore!" I said packing my stuff. "I done with this!"

"Evelyn, what are you doing?" Deimos said. "Are you crazy, where are you going to go? Back to your aunt's house? After all she's done?"

"I'll figure something out." I glared at Deimos. He reached toward me to put his hand on my shoulder but I hit it away, "Don't _ever_ touch me again."

Orpheus who was sitting in the corner laughed.

I turned to him, "Will you please come with me? At least for now?"

Orpheus's beautiful frosty-blue eyes flicked to me. "Of course I will. I'm not staying with these people if that's what you think."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

Sapphire was sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Your not mad at me are you, Evelyn? Because I swear I had nothing to do with that."

I sighed. "No I'm not mad at you. I'm just...tired. I'm tired of being in this. I'm only human."

Sapphire smiled. "Good. And of course you'd be tired. Humans aren't meant to be able to handle living with angels and demons and...whatever Orpheus is."

"You don't know what he is either?" I asked her.

"We never really had a name for ourselves," Orpheus said.

"Well...it doesn't matter." I finished packing. "Let's go Orpheus."

Deimos blocked my way.

"Evelyn I'm sorry I can't let you leave." Deimos said. "Lucifer isn't going to stop until your dead. And now he wants _me_ dead to because I was protecting you. Because of _you_ I lost half of my powers and my position as a Captain in Hell's army."

"Wait...Hell has an _army_?" I asked, shocked.

Deimos rolled his eyes. "Yes. It does."

"Wow...now move out of the way! I can't stay another night here with you!" I attempted to push past him but Deimos softly pushed me back.

Orpheus stood up. "I suggest you move out of the way before I have to _make_ you."

Deimos glared at Orpheus. "Fine then. Make me."

Orpheus's eyes turned black and Deimos disappeared in thin air.

I gasped. "What just happened?"

Sapphire stood up. "Orpheus! Behind you!"

Orpheus moved out of the way, making Deimos impale the air with his sword.

"I said I lost _half_ my power. Not _all_ of it. And in my demonic form I'm much stronger than I was. Did I mention I'm in my half-and-half form right now? Its the most comfortable form of a demon. But since you want to fight me..."

Deimos's sword disappeared.

"Deimos, don't do it I'm warning you!" Sapphire said. "I'll have to attack you if your in your full demon-form and I don't want to have to do that! Also it might ruin your chances of becoming...anything other than demon." Sapphire's spear appeared in her hands.

Deimos looked at her. "There's no reason for me to change now. Besides if I kill Orpheus I'll avenge my friends death."

Sapphire sighed. "Then I have no choice..." she had a pained look on her face "...but to attack you."

Deimos looked at the ceiling. Black wings sprouted from his back and his horns, teeth and nails grew. He looked like a monster.

Orpheus just looked bored and impatient. "You done now?"

Deimos growled at Orpheus.

"He can't speak English in his full demon form." Sapphire explained. She raised her spear, pointing it at Deimos.

Orpheus's eyes turned black again and Deimos leaned forward ready to attack. I covered my eyes unable to watch. Someone was going to die.

"Deimos wait!" Adrastos's voice said.

I uncovered my eyes to see that Deimos was switching back into his half-and-half form again.

"Adrastos?" Deimos looked around. "Where are you?"

"I'm not showing myself around Darkness over there!" Adrastos was such a coward.

"Adrastos you idiot show yourself!" Deimos said impatiently.

"Oh goody. Another one I can kill." Orpheus grinned, his eyes still as black and shadowy.

Adrastos appeared in front of Deimos. As soon as he did Deimos punched him in the face making him stumbled backward.

"You dumbass! I thought you were dead!" Deimos said angrily.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a Captain. Lucifer's not an idiot he _needs _me. And I made him realize he _needs you_." Adrastos grinned. "Your back on the good side. And by good I mean bad."

Then Adrastos turned to us. "And all of you are-" A spear went through Adrastos's chest suddenly and he just stood there as blood squirted out. "O-ow..." He fell forward and Deimos caught him.

Deimos looked at Sapphire and I could tell that his eyes never looked colder. "You _bitch_." Deimos set Adrastos down and took a step toward her.

Sapphire's eyes were getting watery. "I'm sorry Deimos."

"Just shut up." Deimos said. He didn't look like he was going to attack her. "By attacking a demon and possibly killing him you just declared _war_ against Hell."

Sapphire looked down. "I know."

Deimos's sword appeared in his hand again. "Are you _stupid_?"

The room began to shake.

"No..." Sapphire said backing up against the wall. "No..no..no..no..."

I tried to open the front door to leave but it wouldn't budge. "What's going on?"

Deimos pulled the spear out of Adrastos. "All of you just shut the hell up."

The shaking stopped but the door still wouldn't open.

"Demon," Orpheus said. His eyes were blue again and for once he looked unsure. "Where are we?"

"We are right outside of hell. And we can either sit here and wait for demons to find us or we can go through the hole that's probably in the bathroom. To get fully into hell." Deimos said like it was nothing.

Sapphire covered her eyes. "They're coming! My brothers and sisters are coming! The war is starting!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, stupid!" Deimos said.

"Both of you just shut _up_!" I yelled. "Me and Orpheus shouldn't even be here!"

"Your right." Sapphire said. "Its dangerous. Come with me, the angels will bring you to safety and-"

"Don't believe that bullshit." Deimos said picking Adrastos up. He glared at Sapphire. "Be prepared. Because when I get Adrastos to the base I'm coming for _you_. We're going to kick your ass. Both of you." He glanced at Orpheus then carried Adrastos into the bathroom. I followed him in there.

There was a huge hole were the toilet should have been and I could swear I heard children whispering inside it. '_To Hell'_ was written in blood on the mirror.

It was dark and looked slimy inside. "I'm not going in there!"

Deimos shrugged. "Not my problem anymore." Then he and Deimos and Adrastos turned into black mist.

Sapphire when in first. I didn't move.

"I don't want to go in there!" I told Orpheus.

Orpheus rolled his eyes. "Then you give me no choice."

"W-what are you doing?" He picked me up and threw me in the hole which I realized went _down_ as I slid.

Orpheus crawled in after me. The light of the bathroom disappeared after Orpheus was inside. We were trapped. We had no other choice but to continue into Hell.

"We have to find the other angels." Sapphire said.

"If any of the other demon's see you they'll kill you." Orpheus said. "Both of you."

"What about you?" I asked getting uncomfortable being in such a small space.

"I'll be fine." Orpheus said quietly

"Orpheus you know they can kill you." I said watching my hands as I crawled down.

"I've been holding back." Orpheus said. "Once I get mad I'll be able to destroy half of hell."

"Hell goes on forever actually." Sapphire said. "So does Heaven. They're infinite."

"It was a expression, smart one." Orpheus mumbled.

"Look theres a light!" Sapphire said speeding up.

We crawled out of the hole to see a beat up, old, twisted town. _'Welcome to 1__st__ Hell: Pride'_ Was written in blood on a sign.

"This place is horrible..." I looked up and there was a huge _hole_ in the red sky like someone tore it open. It looked terrible.

There was no one around.

"There's no one-"

Orpheus tackled me to the ground suddenly.

"Orpheus what are you-" Sapphire began but Orpheus grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

"Shut up." He whispered.

_Demons_ began flying above our heads. They were flying deep into the town. When they were all gone Orpheus got off me. "Let's go." He pulled me up.

"Wait _what_? We can't follow them!" I said.

"We have to. We can't just sit here." Orpheus dragged me along and Sapphire followed.

"The foolish angels have declared _war_ against us by attacking one of our captains!" An unfamiliar female voice said.

We hid behind an old bush. There was a small stage. I saw Deimos and a girl standing on it. The girl was trying to get the crowd of demons pumped up for battle obviously.

She had long, frizzy black hair with long horns sticking out of it, glowing red eyes with markings on her face and her clothing was actually very modern. Black skinny jeans and a long black tank-top. Her devil-tail was flicking back and forth.

"Are we going to sit here on our asses and let them do what they want? I don't think so!" The girl said.

The crowd growled and howled in agreement.

"Captain Deimos do you have anything to say?" The girl asked him.

Deimos stepped forward. "Captain Mohana, all I have to say is one of those angels wounded my best friend. I'm ready to put an _end_ to the angels once and for all. The angel extermination has begun."

All the demons jumped up and down howling and growling again.

The girls red eyes were staring at Deimos. "I'm very glad you know where your loyalties lay, Deimos. We all heard the story about you and the human and angel. Your father wasn't happy at all."

Deimos glared at her for a second, then he slapped her. Her head snapped to the side but she didn't look hurt.

Her head slowly turned to look at him. She was grinning. "I see _my_ Deimos is back." Then she kissed him and Deimos didn't push her away.

I felt something break in my chest and the pain wouldn't go away. Then I looked at Orpheus and realized that he was going to protect me till the end. He would get himself killed just to save my life. The pain in my chest went away and I scooted closer to Orpheus actually feeling safe next to him in this horrible place.

I looked at Sapphire and she had a strange look on her face.

"My brothers and sisters told me we have to get past all the Hells to find them." Sapphire whispered.

"Hells? You mean like...the 7 Hells? Pride, envy, wrath, sloth, greed-"

"Do you guys smell that?" The girl, Mohana, said. "I smell a _human_!" She looked around.

"Where's the exit?" I whispered frantically to Orpheus.

He shrugged calmly. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle them."

"No, I got this one." Sapphire said. "I can temporarily blind them all but we have to find the exit quickly."

I nodded. Sapphire's eyes glowed then I heard all of them growling and stumbling around trying to figure out why they couldn't see.

"C'mon!" Orpheus yanked us up and we ran past the crowd.

We searched the town until we found another hole in a wall. This time without hesitation I leaped down it and began crawling as quickly as I could.

"I feel...weird." Orpheus said suddenly.

"So do I." Sapphire mumbled. "Its the effects of Hell getting to us. Humans can't feel it when their in hell only supernatural beings can. Right now, me and Orpheus are starting to feel the second hell. Envy."

When we finally made it all the way down there was no one there again. The sky was dark blue but it was as bright as day.

"Where is everyone?" I looked around.

"I can't feel a presence." Orpheus said.

"The other angels told me most of the Hell's will be empty because of they're all gathered in the final Hell ready to fight. We have to hurry." Sapphire explained.

We ran through the small village until we got to the next tunnel where Sapphire stopped us.

"Wait, before we go to the third Hell I have to warn you, Orpheus. The next one it _wrath_ so you'll feel _very_ angry." Sapphire said.

"Angry at what?" Orpheus asked.

"Angry and _everything_. But you have you hold it in and don't let your anger control you, okay?" Sapphire said and he nodded. "Alright lets go."

_Oh God I wonder what Orpheus will be feeling when we get to the seventh hell, Lust..._ I thought as I was crawling down the hole. _I'm sort of scared to find out._


	8. Chapter 8 Lust

_Chapter 8 Lust_

We we're just about to enter the seventh Hell, lust, when Mohana stopped us.

"So _this_ is the human I smelled." She smirked at me. Deimos was right behind her looking away from us with an emotionless expression.

Up close, I could see that Mohana was beautiful in a scary way. Orpheus stood in front of me protectively.

"Take another step and I kill you." Orpheus glared at Mohana with black eyes.

"Wait...your one of that species that we got rid of a long time ago aren't you." Mohana looked surprised, "Well then you must be strong. Why don't you join _us_. We'd be glad to have you." She talked in a seductive voice.

_What a whore._ I thought angrily.

Sapphire surprisingly stayed quiet.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Orpheus growled. "You bastards killed my family. I would never join you."

Mohana's blood-red eyes turned black for a second. But she blinked and they turned back to normal.

"Your trying to use your power on me aren't you?" Mohana smiled, "It may have worked with everyone one else, Sweetie, but I'm afraid your out of luck with me."

"Your a _witch_ aren't you?" Orpheus asked angrily.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You are very correct." Mohana grinned stepping closer to Orpheus.

My hand twitched. I wanted to slap her _so_ bad. "Deimos why don't you control your bitch?" I glared at him.

Deimos looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Oh, does it hurt your little feelings that Deimos has had sex with me more times than you can imagine?" Mohana smirked at me again.

It didn't hurt _me_. I looked at Sapphire who was looking at the ground. It hurt _Sapphire_. It was only obvious Sapphire liked Deimos. That's why she didn't want to hurt him when it was a her _job_ to. And its why she wounded Adrastos when he said he could go back to being a demon.

She didn't want Deimos to be a demon because it was forbidden for an angel and demon to be together.

"No it doesn't." I hissed. "I don't need Deimos. I don't give a damn who he fucks and how many times he does it you little whore. Now get out of our way."

Mohana's smirk faded. "I don't think I will. Instead I think I'll tear your head off for calling me a whore."

"You can try." Orpheus growled stepping toward Mohana so they were only an inch apart.

"Orpheus, move out of the way."

I turned to see that Sapphire had her spear in her hands.

"_I'll_ deal with the whore." Sapphire said and her voice really was _not _angel-like.

Orpheus stepped back knowing he'd probably get cut if he got in Sapphire's way.

"Your going to try to hurt me with that caveman weapon?" Mohana laughed. "Yeah right!"

Sapphire literally sprouted wings and flew up in the air. Mohana just stood there laughing until Sapphire threw it.

Mohana tried to dodge it but the spear _multiplied_ and two of them hit her. One in the chest and one in the stomach.

"Don't doubt the powers of an angel, bitch." Sapphire said and the spears in Mohana disappeared into one and into Sapphires hand.

Mohana glared at Deimos holding her wounds. "Don't just stand there you idiot. Do something."

Deimos rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Then he turned into black mist.

Sapphire looked around confused for a second and then Deimos tackled her from the front which she hadn't saw coming. They fell from the air and I expected Sapphire to be torn apart by Deimos after they hit the ground but they didn't move.

Deimos just laid on top of her.

"I'm sorry..." I heard Sapphire whisper. Then she pushed Deimos off her spear. His blood soaked both of their clothes.

Deimos looked at her. Sapphire was crying. Then Deimos did something I would never expect he'd do in front of Mohana. He kissed Sapphire.

Mohana growled and she tried to attack them but Orpheus used his power on her while she let her guard down. She ripped off one of her own horns and stabbed it through her chest yet she still didn't die.

"I'll leave you there to _bleed_ now." Orpheus said. Then we both looked back at Sapphire and Deimos who were still kissing. "That's enough." Orpheus said. "We need to keep moving before more demons come."

Deimos pulled away from Sapphire. "You guys go ahead without me. I can't move much with this wound."

"I'm not leaving you here." Sapphire said. "Evelyn, Orpheus, you guys can go alone while I take care of Deimos's wound... I'm sorry again.."

"Its okay." Deimos said quietly.

"Go, hurry!" Sapphire said. "And when you see the other angels tell them don't tell them I'm here."

We both nodded and I crawled into the tunnel. Then realization hit me. I was going to be _alone_ with Orpheus in while he was full of...sexual desire. Was this good or bad?

I saw the light on the other side. I crawled out and found out I was shaking nervously. It might have been from the cold. It might have been because Orpheus was now slipping his arm around me. But it was probably because all the _demons_ around us having sex. There was a bunch of moaning around us.

Even though I knew they could probably smell me they paid me and Orpheus no attention whatsoever.

Orpheus suddenly kissed me. Of course I kissed him back but I didn't want to..._do it_. Not here at least. I didn't want my first time to be in _Hell_ of all places.

Orpheus began pulling up my shirt and I tried to pull away but Orpheus was insistent.

"Or-Orpheus!" I pushed him away and he just stared at me. "Stop. Not here and not now. Wait until later."

"B-but..." Orpheus kissed me again. "I love you. I love you so much."

"If you do then you'll _wait_." I pushed him away again. "Remember what Sapphire said? You have to control your emotions."

Orpheus took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

I could see the last tunnel in the distance but a bunch of demons were in our way.

"Close your eyes." Orpheus said.

"Um..okay..." I closed my eyes and then I felt myself being lifted. Then Orpheus kissed me again.

When I opened my eyes we were next to the tunnel. I smiled. "How did you do that?"

Orpheus grinned at me and set me down. "Don't worry about it." Then I crawled in and he crawled in after me.

When we got out of the tunnel I saw a bunch of angels and demons lined up in rows. Currently we were on the side with all the demons. Just like the ones in the seventh Hell, they didn't pay attention to us.

Orpheus and I briskly walked over to the angels and one flew over to us. He had a sword in his hand.

"What is a human doing here?" He asked. He had reddish blond hair, blue eyes and he wore some kind of toga, then I noticed they were _all_ wearing white togas.

"I don't know why I'm here...I was with Sapphire and-"

"You know where Sapphire is?" Another one asked and she took a step toward us. She had long brown hair that reached her hips and she had the same eyes as the boy. She was also holding a bow and arrow.

"N-no. I don't." I said remembering what Sapphire told me not to say. "She disappeared."

The boy sighed. "I am Apollo and this is my twin sister Artemis."

At first I actually thought they were joking. _"What?"_

"We're not Gods though, just angels. There is only one God." Apollo said.

"Why are you all just standing here staring at each other?" I asked Apollo.

"We're waiting for our general's orders to attack." Apollo explained.

"Who are the generals?" I asked.

"Lucifer and God." Apollo said.

"Oh..." I said. I was going to guess Zeus and Hades.

Then there was a growl. I looked over at the demons side to see over by the tunnel Sapphire was helping Deimos walk. Several demons growled at them but none made no moves to attack.

A very tall demon walked over to them.

"F-father..." I heard Deimos say.

The man did look a lot like Deimos. He had long black hair and the same facial features but instead his eyes were bright red-orange.

He was growling something at Deimos but I couldn't understand it. Even though Deimos was still wounded he stood protectively in front of Sapphire.

Apollo flew over to them and stood between Deimos and his father. Apollo said something quietly to the man but I couldn't hear him. Then he carefully guided them both to the angel's side.

"Who was that?" I asked Deimos when he was over here.

"That was, Mars, my father. Better known as Ares." Deimos said.

"_Ares_? I thought he was supposed to be good." I said.

"You humans think you know everything." Deimos said then limped behind the rest of the angels to get his wound treated.

Sapphire was explaining to Apollo why she had helped a demon. Orpheus was glaring at the demons. And I was just staring off into space when I heard a deafening roar.

Orpheus pulled me behind him and his eyes turned black as the demons charged at us.

The war was starting.


	9. Chapter 9 The Devil

**(A/N: Before I begin this chapter I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Thanks, you guys are totally awesome! =3)**

_Chapter 9 The Devil_

I noticed Mohana was in the crowd. Her wound was healed but one of her horns was still missing. She attacked Orpheus along with two other demons.

_3 against 1? That's so unfair!_ I thought. I noticed Apollo and Artemis were waiting in the back not doing anything along with a few other angels.

I stumbled through the crowd to get to them while avoiding demons as much as I could.

"A-Apollo!" I said, "I want to help!"

Apollo smiled. "I knew you would." He rested his hand on my head and my whole body began to glow.

Gold armor appeared on my whole body. I looked like a warrior.

"Your armor is impenetrable to a demons claws." A girl with long dark brown hair and _violet_ eyes said. "I'm Aphrodite, child." She looked at Apollo, "But her armor is quite...man-ish don't you think?"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter as long as she can't get hurt."

Aphrodite looked me up and down. Then she set her hand on my shoulder. My armor glowed and began to change. "Much better." Aphrodite smiled with satisfaction at her work.

Now my armor was more tightly fitted and showed off some of my curves.

Apollo just stood there annoyed.

"Tell me, child," Aphrodite said. "What is your name?"

"Ev-Evelyn." I said quietly.

Aphrodite looked at Apollo with wide eyes. "Could she be...?"

"It hasn't been decided yet." Apollo said quickly.

"Could I be what?" I looked at them confused.

"Don't worry about it." I turned to see Artemis standing next to me. "You need a weapon."

She handed me a bow and arrow much like her own and Apollo gave me a golden sword that matched my armor.

"Aim carefully when you use your bow. Just one arrow can kill a demon.._and _an angel." Artemis warned me.

"And I hope you know how to swing a sword." Apollo said. "I wouldn't want you to accidently hurt yourself."

I glared at him. "I think I'll be fine."

"Then quit chattering away get out there and fight." Artemis said turning me toward the crowd of fighting supernatural beings.

I immediately looked for Orpheus. I gasped when I saw him laying on the ground in blood. He was barely breathing.

_"Orpheus!"_ I nearly screamed. How could this have happened? Orpheus was so strong. I ran over to him and squatted beside him.

"Poor, poor Orpheus." I looked up to see Mohana standing over us grinning.

"You bitch! You did this to him didn't you?" I tightened my grip on my sword.

"Oh how'd you guess that?" She said sarcastically.

Orpheus's hand twitched. "She's...making me...angry." He said and began to get up.

"W-_what_?" Mohana looked shocked. "He shouldn't be able to move after what we did to him!"

I was a bit shocked myself. Orpheus stood up straight and I could see he had a cut that started at his stomach and ended at his back and it was gushing blood.

"You underestimate me." Orpheus growled. "But now," a long double bladed sword appeared in his hands, "You'll see what I'm really capable of."

Where the hell did he get that from?

"This is the Mortale Spade di Oblio. And in English it would be the Deathly Swords of Oblivion. These are my ancestors swords that I plan on using to _kill_ you." Orpheus said.

Mohana took a scared step back. "Y-you can't kill me!"

Orpheus let go of the sword and let it float in the air using his powers. "Your right. I'll let you kill yourself."

This time Orpheus's eyes turned the color of Mohana's eyes,_ red_. Mohana looked dazed as she stumbled towards us and grabbed Orpheus's sword. She stared at it for a second then stabbed on end through her own chest repeatedly.

She fell to the ground and the sword rolled out of her hand and Orpheus picked it up. "I don't know how she died last time," he sliced off her head to make sure she wouldn't get back up, "But she's dead now."

Then a demon attacked me from behind.

_Stupid!_ I thought to myself, _I let my guard down!_ I elbowed the demon off me and turned around ready to get swingy with my sword.

The demon was a girl. She was tiny and looked weak. She snarled at me and tried to leap at me again but I raised my sword and she ended up slicing her own head instead.

"Nice job, Evie."

I turned to see Deimos _fly_ past me. He had _wings_. _Angel_ wings. I gasped. He'd finally decided to become an angel?

Deimos was flying towards that big demon again. His father, Ares.

I was almost certain he wasn't going to be able to defeat his dad. I knew I had to help. But I couldn't just _fly_ to over there like Deimos had. I didn't have wings so I'd have to kill all the demons in my way.

It was easy at first to just slash their heads off when they weren't paying attention, but as soon as they started to realize I was a _threat_ they started to gang up on me.

"You assholes don't like to play fair do you?" I said as they surrounded me. Just as they were about to attack me a shield of _black_ fire blocked their way to me. The ones stupid enough to attack still got the crap burned out of them.

I looked around confused. It couldn't have been Orpheus who'd done that because 1. His fire wasn't _black_, 2. I don't think he can create _shields_ of fire around people without getting them burned, and 3. Orpheus wasn't even anywhere around me to see what was going on.

The black fire bubble I was in began to fill up with _cold_ smoke. This was so strange...I began feeling dizzy and I knew I had to get out of there. I tried touching the fire but got burned. Something was terribly wrong.

My body began feeling heavy and I fell to the ground. A dark figure loomed above me and lifted me up. The smoke was not only clouding my vision but my mind to. I could barely process what was going on, meaning I couldn't scream or struggle.

Soon I just closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Wake up, Eve."

My eyes fluttered open to the somehow familiar deep voice. "My name is not Eve. It's Evelyn. And who are you?"

The man chuckled. "So they haven't told you? Well then, I won't spoil the surprise. I'm the fallen angel. I'm the God of death. I'm Lucifer, the devil."

I sat up and looked around. Everything around us was _white_. Blank. And there was no one around. I looked at Lucifer.

He was tall with short black hair and he had light gray eyes. He looked around 22.

"Do you find something interesting about me?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hm." I stood up, "You don't look very scary for the devil."

"I may not _look_ scary," Lucifer turned away from me. "But the things I do can be quite frightening." He snapped and Orpheus appeared 10 feet away from me. He looked around surprised, then when he saw us he ran forward only to hit some kind of transparent wall. He was in some kind of glass box.

"Orpheus!" I ran over to the box where he was and put my hands on it. Orpheus's lips moved but I couldn't hear anything he said.

"Orpheus is very strong. He killed a lot of my captains, and for that he must suffer. There was only way I was sure I could mad." Lucifer grinned evilly.

I was afraid to ask. "And how is that?"

"By hurting _you_." Lucifer took a step toward me.

I gasped and looked at Orpheus. I could see that he sense something was wrong by the look on his face.

"Lucifer you can do whatever you want to me just don't make _him_ suffer!" I said holding back tears. I couldn't bear to see _Orpheus_ in pain. It would be to much for me to handle.

Lucifer laughed. "Nice try. But don't worry." He walked toward me. "I think you'll enjoy the time we have together."

I looked at him disgusted, "You don't mean..."

"That's _exactly_ what I mean." He pulled my chin up so he could look me in the eyes.

Then I heard banging and turned around to see Orpheus slashing at the glass with his sword.

Lucifer just laughed. "He can try all he wants to break out of there. He's just going to tire himself out."

I pushed Lucifer away from me and looked for my sword. It was nowhere to be found. All my weapons and armor was gone and all I was wearing was some kind of short black dress. I had no clue how I hadn't noticed before because it was incredibly cold.

Lucifer suddenly kissed me interrupting my thoughts. I pushed him away again. "Stay away from me you bastard!"

"Go ahead, keep struggling." Lucifer said closing the space between us. "It only makes it funner."

_Orpheus's POV_

By this point I was banging on the glass with my bare fists and trying to use my powers. Nothing was working. I watched as that man began pulling off Evelyn's dress.

"No...no...no..." I covered my eyes unable to watch. I had to break out of here. I had to save Evelyn but I was running out of time so fast. I suddenly heard Evelyn's muffled screams of pain. "GOD DAMN IT!"

I grabbed my sword and charged at the glass and hit it as hard as I could. There was a loud crack and it shattered. I saw Lucifer throw Evelyn's naked body to the side. "Oh my God Evelyn..." I looked at Lucifer. "You bastard." He just smirked evilly at me.


	10. Chapter 10 Confession

**(A/N: Sorry this took chapter took so loooong! I was just facing SO many obstacles! First I didn't have time, then the internet stopped working and plus I gave this one a lot of thought. Sorry if theres grammatical errors I was trying to post this as quick as I can and I promise I'll get the next chapter together tomorrow if I can!)**

_Chapter 10 Confession_

_Orpheus's POV_

I balled up my hands into fists. This asshole just _stole_ something from Evelyn. Stole something she'd never be able to get back. "Y-you _raped_ her." I said kneeling beside Evelyn's naked body.

"Oh I did?" The guy said sarcastically. "Tell me Orpheus, do you know how your kind came into existence?"

I looked at him. "How the hell _would_ I know? My kind has been around forever. Why does it matter anyways? All that matters right now is I'm going to kill you."

The man chuckled. "Do you know who I am Orpheus? I'm Lucifer the devil-"

"I don't care who you are!" I cut him off. "I'm going to kill you or die trying."

"But wouldn't you care if I told you that you and I are related?" Lucifer smirked.

"W-what are you talking about?" I hissed. "I'm not related to you bastard!"

"Yes you are. I created your kind. Just like I created the demons and vampires. And I made you _specially. _In a way I'm your father." Lucifer took a step toward me.

"Y-you..." I didn't know what to say. But even if this bastard was technically my father I was still going to kill him. I raised my sword. "Fuck you. Whether your my father or not I want you _dead_!"

"Well, that's to bad. You could have joined our side, Orpheus. You could have been the highest ranked captain." Lucifer didn't look disappointed at all. "But now I'll have to kill you."

_I'm not afraid of him._ I looked at Evelyn. Her eyes were wide open and scared. She must be going through shock. _Even though I know I'm about to die. I'm not afraid. Because I know I'll be dying for Evelyn._

"All for a girl." Lucifer began talking again. "Your going to risk your life all for a _human _girl? How foolish! I thought the people I left you with in the human world would raise you better."

"Shut up!" I growled looking at him again. "She's not just _any_ girl! She...risked _her_ life saving me. I was chained up in a dungeon...and these vampires...were searching for her all around the castle..even though she knew they might have found her she stayed and wasted her time unlocking my chains." I paused, "But why the hell am I explaining anything to you. I should be kicking your ass now."

Lucifer laughed. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood to fight. But I will be taking the girl." He moved closer to Evelyn and instinctively I blocked his way pointing my sword at him.

I saw Evelyn move from the corner of my eye. She was putting her dress back on.

"Move aside, Orpheus." Lucifer said grinning.

I was about to growl an insult back at him when I heard Evelyn quietly sob.

"Orpheus just do what he says," She said sadly. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm sorry Evelyn I can't do that." I replied angrily. "I'm _not_ going to let him touch you again."

Evelyn cried louder this time. "_Please_ Orpheus! I'm begging you!"

"No." I said simply.

"Fine then. My guards will make you move." Lucifer snapped his fingers and two demons with pitchforks appeared. They had heavy armor on and instead of skin they had scales.

I tensed then raised fire around us so they couldn't get to us.

"You see, Orpheus, that's _my _power. Like I said: _I created you_. So your just like a complete copy of me. You have all my powers. You just don't know how to use most of them yet." Black fire sprouted underneath my orange flames and acted as a fire extinguisher. "But I have the _original_ powers. So mine are stronger."

The guards moved closer to us. I looked at one of them and used my power on him. I made him throw his pitchfork at the other guard and it impaled him in the chest.

Lucifer just laughed again. "These guards are _immortal_." The guard that got impaled took the pitch fork out of his chest then just stood there waiting for Lucifer's next command.

_Dammit. I'm going to die._ My brain automatically began searching for options. It came up with none.

"Are you going to try anything else? Or do you want my guards to rip you limb from limb?" Lucifer asked.

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't want to move. But I didn't want to die and leave Evelyn defenseless.

"You have 10 seconds to give me an answer or I'll have them torture both you _and_ the girl, making her die slowly." Lucifer said impatiently.

_At least when I die she'll know that I died trying to protect her._ "Your going to have to kill me. Because I'll never move unless your do." I said giving up. There was absolutely no possible way I could win this battle.

"What a shame." Lucifer said not sounding disappointed at all. "Guards, I want you to give him the slowest, most painful, death imaginable."

"Why master?" Only of the guards hissed.

Lucifer didn't take his eyes off me. "Only because I gave him a _choice_. I told him he could join my forces and he refused. Anyone who refuses an offer I give them deserves to die slowly."

They nodded. "We'll drain his life essence then pull apart his soul bit by bit. A soul such as his is very strong and should take at least 900 years." They began moving toward me again.

_I deserve that for being so weak._ I thought._ But I'm not going out without a fight._

When they got close enough I sliced off one of their heads and its arm. _He said I wouldn't be able to kill them but that doesn't mean I can't slice of each of their body parts so they can't fight._

Lucifer just watched as I easily cut off their legs, arms and heads. Once I was done I took a step back in shock. They were _reforming_!

Each body part was moving back in place perfectly. In less than 30 seconds it looked like I hadn't done anything to them.

"Enough games!" Lucifer yelled then snapped his fingers again. Two more guards appeared holding pitchforks. One of them snatched my sword away then they all grabbed me.

While they were attempting to tie me up I raised fire from the ground burning them all except myself of course. _Ashes can't regenerate._ I thought.

"Very nice." Lucifer said once I was lying in their remains. "You figured that out rather late though."

I stood up slowly.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually. I just needed them to restrain you while I took what's _mine._" Lucifer held up Evelyn by her arm. She was unconscious. "I don't need guards to kill you." He snapped his fingers and _skeleton_ hands raised from the ground and grabbed me. "I have the Grim Reaper to do that for me."

Then literally pulled me through the ground and I began falling..._falling into complete darkness._

_Sapphire's POV_

"Apollo! I don't see Evelyn in the crowd anymore!" Artemis yelled.

"Oh no..." Apollo rubbed his forehead clearly annoyed. "Looks like I'm going to have to find her."

"Let me help!" I said. "Evelyn is my friend. I want to find her to."

Apollo shook his head. "No. I need you to go help your other friend, Deimos. His father is going to end up killing him if you don't."

"But-"

"Are you disobeying my orders, Sapphire?" Apollo raised an eyebrow at me. I hated when they acted like they had higher authority than me.

"_Yes_! I am!" I said angrily. "Because I don't follow _anyones_ orders except _God's_. Because _he _is the only one higher in authority than me!"

There was a pause. Then Apollo slapped me. "I am an _arch_angel. Therefore I _am_ higher in authority."

My hands balled up into fists but before I could retaliate black smoke began to quickly surround us all.

Apollo looked around confused. "What's going on?"

"_Your_ the _arch_angel," I growled holding my cheek where he slapped me, "_You_ tell _me_."

Apollo glared at me but didn't say anything. I began pushing my way through the also confused crowd to look for Deimos. I found him still trying to fight his father.

Ares had gotten his sword knocked out of his hand but that didn't stop him. He'd caught the blade of Deimos's sword in mid-swing with his bare hand and it hadn't cut through his flesh. Ares yanked the sword out Deimos's hands and bent it.

He spat something at Deimos in the demon-language which I could almost understand. It had sounded something like: 'You are not my son.' This made a strange look cross Deimos's features. It was a look I had never ever seen on his features...it was _sadness_. His fathers words had made him sad. For a moment I even thought I saw Deimos's eyes get wet with tears...but it might have just been my imagination.

Deimos said something quietly back and I only caught the words: 'I'll die with her'. Was he talking about Evelyn...or _me_?

But anyways this made his father laugh evilly and say something like: 'No one could ever really love a demon.' Thats what made Deimos stop fighting altogether. He just stood there staring at the ground. His father watched apparently happy that his words were making his son feel horrible. However this made _me_ anger. As a matter of fact I was _outraged_.

"That's not true!"I yelled before I could stop myself."I...I..._I love you Deimos!_"

Ares' gaze shifted to me. Then only 20 seconds passed before he attacked me.


	11. Chapter 11 Change

_Chapter 11 Change_

_Sapphire's POV_

I quickly leaped out of the way when Ares attacked me. But I only bumped into another _big_ demon and it was scary because for some reason when I looked into the huge demons eyes I froze completely. Sort of like a deer in headlights.

"Sapphire run!" I heard Deimos yell and the sound of his voice somehow allowed me to move again.

I wouldn't be able to see if I tried to fly through the smoke so I quickly began trying to stumble back over to the angels but Ares grabbed me.

"Your the one who made Deimos betray us aren't you?" Ares growled this time in a language I could fully understand.

"I-I..." I didn't know how to respond.

"Well since Deimos betrayed us, we're going to make you betray _them_." Ares laughed evilly.

"W-what?" I was confused. I'd never join his side so what the hell was he talking about?

"We're going to make you into a _demon_." Ares said.

I gasped then began to struggle to get away from Ares. I couldn't let them turn me into a demon! If they did there was a possibility that I wouldn't be able to turn back. Also I'd probably be brainwashed.

Ares just laughed at my attempts to escape.

"Sapphire!" I heard Artemis call my name then I saw an arrow hit Ares' stomach.

Ares cried out in pain but didn't let me go.

"Lucifer," he growled. "Take her. Take her and turn her into a demon. If I die here in this battle I want to die knowing that my son is suffering from his betrayal."

The demon I had bumped into before, Lucifer, grabbed me by my hair. "Very well. I will. But trust me you won't die here. I won't allow your to die. Your to much of a valuable captain."

I began shaking with fear. The _devil_ was holding me by my hair! He actually showed himself.

Just when I was about to give up all hope, a mace came flying towards us and hit Lucifer in the chest. He showed no signs of pain. He just took the mace out and broke it to pieces.

Then all at once _all_ of the angels stopped what they were doing and charged towards Lucifer. Lucifer just laughed and I knew what was going to happen.

"No!" I tried to warn them. "Stay back or he'll kill you!"

Then ignored me. All of them impales him with their swords, spears, ect... Even though blood leaked heavily from all his wounds he still wasn't in pain. He just stood perfectly still with his hand knit in my hair.

Once all the angels realized what they were doing was useless they stopped trying and just stood there. Black fire suddenly rose from the ground and began burning all of them.

"Fools." Lucifer said. Then everything around me vanished.

_Orpheus' POV_

I have no idea when I hit the ground. I just remember being in a lot of pain. I sat up and looked around. I was in some kind of dark meadow. I could see the moon shining above me.

"What the hell...?" Then I remembered the previous events and hit the ground with my fist angrily. "Dammit!" Lucifer has Evelyn.

"Why do you seem angry, mortal?" Someone of some_thing_ said in a hiss-like voice.

I looked around not scared a bit. "Show yourself!"

It chuckled and I could see red eyes glowing in the darkness. It took a step into the moonlight but it didn't really reveal anything. All I could see was the dark cloak it was wearing, its glowing red eyes, the scythe it was carrying in one skeleton hand, and the skeleton feet that were sticking out from under the cloak.

Two words automatically came to my mine. "Grim Reaper..." I whispered.

"Yes, mortal, that is my name." He hissed. His voice seemed to echo now that he was closer to me.

"Your...your going to kill me?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Lucky for you, no." He paused. "I want revenge on that Lucifer up there. He's trapped me in this world here and only allows me to kill humans in the Earth World from afar. I have waited a long time for someone as strong as you to come along. But I only wish you were an _im_mortal."

I looked at the ground relieved. _He's not going to kill me..._ "How do we get out of here?"

"You cannot leave this realm unless you are dead. Which you are not." Grim said.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." I said annoyed. "If I'm dead then I won't be able to help you kill Lucifer."

"I didn't say anything about _killing_ Lucifer. I plan on trapping him somewhere just like he did me. Then I'll watch him suffer." Grim turned away from me and began to walk back into the darkness. "Follow me. There might be another way we can leave."

I was a bit reluctant to follow a guy holding a scythe but I really had no other choice...

"Tell me, mortal, what is your name?"

"Orpheus." I said quietly and Grim abruptly stopped walking.

"Lucifer's son?" Grim said not turning to look at me.

"I'm _not_ his son. I just have his powers. Even if he created me I don't consider him my father." I growled.

"I don't think a father would want his son dead. But thats just what I've learned from watching you disgusting mortals." Grim continued walking.

"Well, I'd rather be a disgusting mortal that a bag of bones..." I mumbled.

"I'm not just bones." Grim said. "If I took off my hood I could show you but you, being a mortal, would go blind. Or worse, your organs would tear themselves apart trying to vomit."

I stopped walking now. _What the hell? Didn't he just insult himself?_ I continued walking, then after 10 more minutes of walking in silence were entered a candlelit cave.

There were several pentacles drawn in blood on the cave walls. Odd shaped bones and still rotting corpses.

"...Now how are we supposed to get out of here?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Transportation Magic." Grim leaned his scythe against the cave wall. Then he poured powder on the ground in the shape of a pentacle. "Stand in the middle." He ordered me and I did as told.

He got in the middle of the pentacle with me. Grim started saying something in a different language that I couldn't understand then he set the pentacle around us on fire.

"I could've did that with my power you know." I said impatiently.

Grim didn't answer he kept saying words I couldn't understand. Then when the cave was filled up with smoke I passed out.

_Evelyn's POV_

The floor was wet and cold. I stood up slowly. My muscles...felt like mush. Lucifer had thrown me into some kind of dungeon. _What the hell does he want me for?_ Hot tears streamed down my face.

I wanted Orpheus. I wanted Orpheus next to me _so_ bad. I felt like I was just going to die being without him. I needed him to tell me that everything was going to be alright and that I was completely safe.

The dungeon doors creaked open. Something was shouted in a different language an unconscious blond girl was thrown in here.

I quietly stumbled over to her. I moved her hair out of her face and realized it was _Sapphire_. What had happened to her wings? I turned her over and saw that they had be ripped out of her body. Her back was soaked in blood. She was probably in a lot of pain so it would be cruel to wake her up.

I noticed the dungeon doors hadn't been closed yet. The demons tossed in a three more people then the doors slammed shut.

I stumbled over to them. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They were both around my age and conscious. The girl had dark skin and short black hair and green eyes. The boy had cream colored skin and short curly hair and amber eyes.

"Ow..." The girl groaned. "Stupid demons..."

"I told you to watch your step when running. We got caught because you tripped." The boy growled.

"Whatever." The girl rubbed her head. "Who are you?"

It took me a second to realize she was speaking to me. "Oh, my name is Evelyn."

"I'm Taven." The curly headed boy said.

"I'm Octavia." The girl said, "Is blondie alive over there?"

I looked at Sapphire. She was still breathing. I nodded. "She's okay I think. She's just unconscious. Her name is Sapphire."

Octavia moved a bit closer to Sapphire to get a better look at her. "What happened to her back?"

"She was an angel but they ripped out her wings...I don't know why." I said.

Octavia examined Sapphire's face closely. "Get away from her!" She warned.

"What? Why?" I quickly moved away from Sapphire and Octavia got behind Taven.

"She's been turned into a demon!" Octavia informed me and I gasped.

Black wings began sprouting from Sapphire's back and horns sprouted on her head. She groaned and began to get up. When she opened her mouth to yawn I covered my mouth in shock. She had _fangs_. Then I saw a long devil-tail flicking back and forth behind her. She looked like Deimos had.

"S...Sapphire..."I whispered. How had this happened?

"Huh? Evelyn?" Sapphire said casually and looked at me. "Oh I'm so glad your alright! But why do you look so pale?" She moved closer to me but I moved away quickly. "Evelyn...what's wrong?"

"Sapphire...your a...your a..."

Sapphire felt the horns on top of her head and saw her own tail flicking behind her. "I'm a demon?"


	12. Chapter 12 Twist

_Chapter 12 Twist_

_Evelyn's POV_

I saw that the third person the demons threw in here was that shape-shifting boy from Ryan's castle!

I poked him. "Wake up!"

He groaned. "My head is killing me."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing here? This is _my_ house, what are _you_ doing here?" Then he looked around. "Wait...this isn't my house."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh."

"Where the hell am I?" He blinked his green eyes.

"Do you know how you got here?" I asked him.

"All I remember is going to sleep then having this strange dream. There were these _things_ in my house and they grabbed me and started dragging me through this black vortex thing...aw damn it wasn't a dream was it?" He suddenly looked scared.

"Probably not. Your in hell. What's you name?" I asked.

"W-wait...I'm in _Hell_?" He looked even more scared than before. "Th-that's not possible! I don't even believe in Heaven and Hell."

"Well whether you believe or not that's where you are. I don't know why the demons brought you here but-"

"This is fucking ridiculous! I can't be in hell!" He began pulling on his own hair. Then he saw Sapphire and gasped. "Y-your a...a...a..."

"Yes. I'm a demon..." Sapphire said. She looked sad..no more like _depressed_. Her eyes were watery like she was about ready to cry.

The shape-shifter boy looked like he was ready to faint. I slapped him. "Get it together! If you want to get out of here your going to have to get used to seeing demons!"

The boy took a deep breath. "Your right. My name is Adam."

"I'm Evelyn, and thats Octavia and Taven." I introduced everyone.

"Evelyn there's something I have to tell you." Sapphire said quietly. She was turned away from me. "You too, Adam."

"What is it Sapphire?" I asked.

"How can you be so calm talking to a _demon_?" Adam asked me.

"She was originally an angel so she's a good demon." I explained.

"I still don't trust her." Taven mumbled.

"Anyways what did you have to say Sapphire?" I asked her.

"Evelyn...your supposedly the reincarnation of Eve and Adam is supposed to be the reincarnation of the original Adam." Sapphire said. "That's the main reason why this is all happening."

"W-what?" My eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You and Adam were supposed to meet later on in like, actually. You were supposed to fall in love with him as soon as you saw him and get married and have children together. But your future got all messed up when Deimos came around..." Sapphire explained.

"..." I didn't know what to say. _Why hadn't I fallen in love with him before then?_ "I don't understand."

"There's a place in Heaven where angels go to see humans futures. But when demons get involved...its like their future gets twisted around and messed up. When you met Adam, Deimos was with you and he was technically still a demon. That's why you didn't fall in love with him." Sapphire explained.

"I love Orpheus." I told her.

"I know." Sapphire said. "But now the angels are unsure what your future will be."

Adam had gone completely silent.

"We have to get out of here." I stood up.

"That's why me and Taven already have a plan." Octavia grinned.

"What about..." Sapphire stopped talking suddenly.

"Sapphire what's wrong?" I asked moving closer to her.

Sapphire turned to look at me now. "I...I'm _hungry_." Her blue eyes began to turn red. I backed away from her slowly. She blinked and they were blue again. "No! I have to fight it!"

Adam stood up and dragged me farther away from Sapphire.

"Sapphire..." I whispered. "Why did they _do_ this to you?"

"B-because...I love Deimos." Sapphire covered her face with her hands. "I love him and I convinced Deimos to become an angel. I made Ares' son betray him. Of _course_ he'd do something like this." Sapphire was crying. "And when the rest of the angels find out I've been turned into a demon they won't accept me anymore."

"Sapphire your being ridiculous. They _have_ to accept you! It wasn't your choice to be turned into a demon." I said.

"No they won't!" Sapphire yelled. "Dammit... Deimos doesn't even love me! He's always love _you_ and he probably always will!"

"That's not true!" I yelled back at her. "Sapphire you _know_ that's not true!"

"Stop trying to make me feel better." Sapphire said quietly now. She stood up and walked over to the window I didn't realize was there.

"Sapphire wait!" I ran towards her. But she ignored me and jumped out of the window and used her new black wings to glide down to the ground.

We were all way to high up to jump down.

I sighed sadly. Sapphire probably felt torn apart inside and there was really nothing I could do for her.

_Orpheus's POV_

I awoke with four people standing around me. One of them was Evelyn. I quickly shot up and kissed her.

"Evelyn...I thought I'd never see you again." I just couldn't let her go now that she was with me.

"What happened to you?" She was crying. "You just appeared here unconscious 10 minutes ago with that demon-thing over there." She was talking about Grim.

Grim was in the darkest corner of the room sitting quietly.

"I... Just forget it. It doesn't matter now. We have to get out of here." I said forcing myself to stand up even though I was extremely tired. "Grim can't you get us out of here?"

"Of course I can." Grim hissed then he stood up, grabbed his scythe and walked over to the door. He sliced through it easily and we could escape.

Grim easily got rid of anyone in our way so there was really nothing to worry about until we got to the last hell again.

_Everyone_ was dead. All the angels and all the demons. All that was left was Deimos, his father Ares, Lucifer and Sapphire. She was a demon!

"Sapphire what the hell...?" I was beyond shocked. How had this happened?

"Don't look at me Deimos!" She cover her face with her hands.

"Sapphire..." He whispered not noticing us.

Sapphire's hands slowly slid off her face. Her eyes were glowing red.

"Why?" Deimos yelled at Ares. "Why would you do this to her?"

"The angels stole a demon, so we stole an angel." Ares growled.

"Sapphire come on," Deimos said. "It doesn't matter what you are I-"

"I'm sorry Deimos." Sapphire said. "The angels will never fully trust me again. They don't even trust _you_."

"Sapphire...don't do this." Deimos said. "You _don't_ want to be a demon. I know you don't. I became an angel to be with you. I love you Sapphire."

Sapphires eye widened. "Y-you do?"

Ares leaped at Sapphire. "If this doesn't hurt you Deimos then _killing_ her will."

Ares froze suddenly on top of Sapphire. She pushed him off her. She had stabbed Ares with the knife I'd given her a long time ago. The knife I had used to kill Ryan. The knife that could kill any mortal or immortal and they'd _stay_ dead just by stabbing them with it.

Deimos ran over to them but instead of worrying about his father he made sure Sapphire was okay. "Sapphire, did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay." Things went silent for a moment. _"Deimos watch out!"_ She yelled before Lucifer attacked him.

I quickly stepped in. Raised fire under Lucifer to distract him so they could get away.

Lucifer easily put it out. "Did you tell them yet Orpheus? Did you tell them our little secret?"

"W-what?" I was confused.

"Orpheus is coming to join my army." Lucifer said. He was ignoring Grim's existence

I heard Evelyn gasp. Deimos and Sapphire looked at me in shock and Grim just remained silent.

"No I'm not!" I looked at their faces and I could I knew they didn't believe me. "He just tried to kill me! I'd never join him! Ever!" They still didn't look like they believed me.

_Dammit... _I thought._ What can I do to convince them?_

"Haven't you all noticed? Me and Orpheus have the same powers. He's my son." Lucifer was making things worse!

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I am _not_ your son!"

_Yes I am. I need to accept that I am and just join him._ Where the hell did that thought come from?


	13. Chapter 13 Who dies?

**(A/N: *coughcough* Before I begin this short chapter I would like to say I am sorry for being such a...a...bitch toward you guys an not posting this earlier. The thing is I had typed it all up a long time ago and then told my friend to post it while I went on vacation but instead he _deleted_ it and I had to retype it ALL over again when I got back!*just got back yesterday* ...*sigh* Anyways...you can just cuss me or him out in the reviews if you want...okay lets get to the story .) **

_Chapter 13 Who dies?_

_Evelyn's POV_

"Orpheus..." I whispered. He _did_ have basically the same powers as Lucifer.

"Evelyn he's trying to turn us against each other! Can't you see?" Orpheus yelled. When I didn't respond Orpheus grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me closer to him. "Dammit Evelyn! I _love_ you! And you know I would never do anything to hurt you! If you don't believe me then..." Orpheus let go of my arm and he got quieter. "Then I guess you don't feel the same way."

"Of course I feel the same way Orpheus!" I said quickly. "It was just a bit shocking to find out that your that bastards son!"

"Fine then! I am his son." Orpheus admitted finally. "But that doesn't mean I'm on his side."

"You will be, soon." Lucifer said calmly. "And then he'll kill the rest of you. That includes you, Grim."

Grim didn't move.

_Aw crap..._ I thought turning to Grim. _He doesn't trust me anymore..._ I couldn't see his expression but I knew there was just something inside him that wanted to kill me now. I wouldn't even bother trying to talk to him now. He probably wouldn't answer me anyways.

Suddenly Sapphire gasped and she made a choking sound.

We all looked at her. "Sapphire what's wrong?" Deimos grabbed her shoulder. Sapphire didn't answer, she just stared at the ground.

Lucifer began laughing his 'triumphant' laugh. Sapphire fell forward to the ground. We could all see the problem now. Sticking out of Sapphires back was a golden arrow. Deimos yanked it out of her back and held her close to him.

"D-Deimos..." Sapphire whispered and when she blinked her red eyes turned to there original blue color. I noticed she was crying. "I-I'm sorry for k-killing your father."

"Its okay Sapphire." Deimos wasn't crying but he looked like his whole world had been crushed. "I forgive you."

Deimos's voice suddenly rang in my ears from a long time ago. _"Only certain people get turned into demons after they die. And if you die after that you get stuck in darkness. Forever."_

"Sapphire..." She was dying. I knew she was because she was changing back into her angel form.

"Thank you, Deimos." Sapphire whispered. "Thank you for everything." Then Sapphire closed her eyes and stopped breathing. She was d

Then I suddenly recognized the arrow that was in her back. "What the hell?" It was _Artemis's_ arrow!

Then all of them appeared out of nowhere. Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite and four other angels.

"You all did this didn't you?" Deimos was outraged.

I think he was acting out of rage but I was angry to and I was a bit confused about why they would do this. Yes, Sapphire was a demon but she was _forced_ to become one. It wasn't like she chose to be one herself.

"Yes we did," Apollo said. "And now the rest of you must die."

_Orpheus's POV_

I stood in front of Evelyn protectively. "Ha! Yeah right." They wouldn't be able to kill me if they tried.

Apollo tilted his head at me. "You must be, Orpheus, the devil's son. You will die first. You should have never even been born. Your-"

"That's enough!" It was _Grim_ who spoke up. "I'm ending this..._now_!" Grim charged at Lucifer who was not paying attention at all.

While they began to fight Apollo continued to speak. "Orpheus would you like to know who your mother is?"

I widened my in shock. "M-my mother?"

"Yes, the poor woman was damned to live in nothingness for an eternity for giving birth to the devil's child." Aphrodite said.

"B-but..." I didn't know how to react.

"Would you like to see her or not?" Artemis asked. Then without waiting for a response, she pulled out a small hand held mirror. She held it up high and in it, I could see a woman's face. She looked...like the female version of _me_.

I didn't want to believe them. My mother couldn't have been damned to nothingness for giving birth to...me. If she was then it was all my fault she was there.

Artemis moved closer to me. "This was your mother." Then the picture changed to my own reflection. "And _this_ is who you _really_ are." My reflection suddenly became distorted and I saw Lucifer instead of myself!

"Liar!" I yelled and raised fire in front of her, making her stumble backwards in surprise.

"The devil child is attacking!" One of the angels yelled.

"Restrain him." Apollo said calmly.

I blinked and two angels were in front of me trying to tie me up. I used my power on them both. They bother ripped out their own organs and died.

"Orpheus!" I heard Evelyn yell. "Stop! Your killing _angels_!"

Realization hit me. This is what Lucifer wanted all along. He wanted me to attack the angels to kill them. I was a devil child.

I looked at Evelyn. "I'm sorry." I surrounded myself with black mist and disappeared.

_Evelyn's POV_

_Where the hell did Orpheus go?_ I looked around but there was no evidence that he was even once there.

I noticed Adam, Taven and Octavia had all gone quiet. I poked Adam. Whether Sapphire was dead or not, whether Orpheus was here or not we all had to get out of here. It seemed no one was on our side anymore and there was no one we could turn to.

Adam looked at me. "Evelyn watch out!"

He pushed me out the way and got impaled by a sword. I gasped.

"Oh my God..." Don't tell me he was going to die too!

He fell to the ground and died immediately. I pulled out the sword. It has some strange righting on it. I suddenly got burned from touching it. I dropped it quickly. _Who's sword is that? And why did Adam die immediately?_ I turned around to see Apollo right behind me.

"It's _my_ sword." He said before grabbing my shoulder. "You can sleep now, Evelyn." I fell unconscious.

**(It was longer before,...but I'll just have to post more tomorrow...heheh..oh and sorry for any grammatical mistakes I didn't get a chance to check it ^.^')**


	14. Chapter 14 Explanation

_Chapter 14_

_Explanation_

_Taven's POV_

"Evelyn! Evelyn!" Octavia shook Evelyn trying to wake her up.

"If you haven't noticed it's not working!" I yelled at her. "You shouldn't waste your energy on such useless efforts." I looked down.

"But it has to work!" Octavia continued to try and wake the unconscious girl.

Apollo had transported us to some kind of prison. "How many times is this going to happen?" I rubbed my temples. It was so frustrating. Every single time we got free someone had to screw up and get us caught.

"This isn't fair…" Octavia said almost reading my mind. "Ever since that day I lost my powers...I've been so _useless_!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Don't say that. You know it's not true." I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. Every now and then she would get like this. Calling herself weak and useless. It was my job to convince her otherwise each time.

"Yes it is true! It's my fault we're in this mess! It's my fault we can't escape! Why do you bother wasting your time helping me? You could have been escaped this place alone…but you always stay and get caught with me. Why?" Though she covered her face with her hands I knew she was crying.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said quietly.

"H-he loves you."

My head shot in the direction of Evelyn. Her eyes were now half open as she attempted to get up. "And what do you mean since the day you lost your powers?"

"You're awake!" Octavia uncovered her face and smiled. "I'm a-….I _was_ a witch. I lost my powers a long time ago."

Evelyn looked at Octavia and me for a moment. Not even bothering to ask how or why she lost her powers. Instead Evelyn stood fully up and walked over to the door. "This is ridiculous. I always end up falling unconscious somehow." She looked at the door for a long minute. "And I refuse."

"You refuse what?" I dared to ask.

"I _refuse_ to stand around and accept my fate like the weak human everyone thinks I am. I won't just…._watch_ while a friend is hurt or…dying. I won't stay sitting around waiting for someone to save me! Or for someone to protect me! I'll prove I don't need Orpheus!" She turned around to face us again. "No…not anymore…" She closed her eyes and knit her hands in her hair like she was in pain. "Not anymore."

Suddenly everything began to be engulfed in a bright light.

I blinked and I was at the battlefield again. Dead bodies surrounded us. Looking around I noticed Evelyn was standing before Apollo. She looked different. Her hair was neatly tied out of her face; she was calmly staring straight into Apollo's cold blue eyes. Even her clothes were different. She was wearing a long white dress, much unlike the black one from earlier.

We were in some kind of transparent force-field because not too far away the Grim Reaper was battling Lucifer.

"Apollo," she smiled at the archangel. "Where is Adam?"

"Eve," Apollo stared angrily back. "He's dead."

I felt someone tug at my shirt. I turned to see Octavia.

"Ssssh!" She whispered. "Let's get out of here." She yanked me onto my feet and we began to creep away.

"Wait." I said. "We can't leave Evelyn. Apollo will kill her."

"But…we're just humans…. There's nothing we can do, we'll-"

"Stop it Octavia!" I said grabbing her hands. "You lost your powers because you stopped _trying_. No one took them away! Why don't you just-" The words I said after that were lost in the sound of a loud explosion.

"NO!" Apollo said. "What you said can't be true! Adam is _dead_! I killed him!"

We had missed part of the conversation.

Evelyn just kept smiling at him. She pulled a mirror out of one of her long sleeves.

"The-the angel's mirror…how could you have that you're not an angel…?" Apollo was pale with shock.

Evelyn pointed the mirror at Apollo. First he only saw his own reflection but it morphed into Orpheus.

"This is the true Adam God has chosen. The one you killed wasn't." Evelyn then broke the mirror with her hands. "It's too bad you'll never get a chance to kill _that_ one."

"What do you mean? And how do you know all this?" Apollo was confused now. "You're just a human girl."

"I am not the human girl I was before. I am Eve." Evelyn carefully held a shard of glass from the mirror in on hand. "I will kill you. And I will kill you slowly so you will feel all the pain and suffering Adam did when you killed him in each life."

Now I was confused. What was she talking about? Did she mean Adam and Eve had been reincarnated in different bodies many other times and in each life Apollo had killed him? Why would he do that?

"Because he loved her once…." Octavia said very quietly. "In one life Apollo must have fallen in love with Eve. So he…began killing Adam to be with her…"


	15. Chapter 15 Valley of Death

Chapter 15

Valley of Death

_Orpheus's POV_

I had no idea where I had teleported myself. _Why did I leave Evelyn?_ Self-loathing was like a thousand pound weight on my chest as I lay in the grass.

_Where am I going to go now? _I had no clue what the answer to that question was. I guess I would just stay here and wait to die, whenever that would be.

Then I realized someone like me shouldn't exist anyways. Just like Lucifer, my powers were only used for destruction. Yawning I closed my eyes. Death would probably consume me sooner or later.

_"So that's it? You're going to just sit there waiting to die?"_

I quickly sat up, my eyes wide open and staring into the darkness. That was Evelyn's voice. "Who's there?" I looked around.

_"What about me Orpheus? I don't care about what you can do or what you've done…"_

There it was again. "Evelyn…" I blinked several times to make sure this wasn't a dream.

_"You shouldn't have left the battlefield, Orpheus. You have to go back."_

"Go back?" I covered my face with my hands. "I shouldn't…I'm the devil's child. I shouldn't have been born. My existence is wrong."

_"Being born is _not _a sin. Now go back Orpheus, because we need you there."_

The voice faded away completely. Maybe I didn't have to use my powers for only destruction. I could…dedicate my life to protecting Evelyn…

"Isn't that what you've already been doing?" Said a female voice behind me.

I turned around quickly and I couldn't believe who I saw.

"It can't be…your dead…." I whispered.

The blond girl's lips curled up into a smile.

_Evelyn's POV_

Apollo had been too shocked to move so I used that opening to run forward and stab in him in the stomach repeatedly with the shard of glass.

"Damn you," Apollo said. "That hurt, but a little shard of glass isn't going to kill me."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. "You're very brave, fighting me here all alone." Our faces were an inch apart, "_Eve_, you must remember…the first time you were reincarnated…." With those last words our lips touched.

With the shard of glass still in my hands I slashed at his face making him back away, blood dripping from his face.

Apollo touched his face frowning.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you," Apollo moved closer to me again. Putting one hand on my shoulder and one on my face softly, "Hold still, please." He quickly kissed me.

Memories began flooding back to me. All of the times I had been with Apollo and all the times he'd killed Adam.

Suddenly Apollo was pulled away from me. I watched as Orpheus ripped his wings off his back with his bare hands then left him there to bleed to death.

Then the last memory that came to me was Apollo holding me….

_"I love you Eve," Apollo whispered in my ear._

_ "I love you too, Apollo," I paused, staring into his eyes, "You have to promise me…that in each life I have in the future…you'll be with me."_

_ Apollo smiled kissing my cheek. "I promise."_

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I watched Apollo bleed to death. Orpheus wrapped his arms around me. "I'm going to kill Lucifer."

"I'm not going to stop you." I smiled, wiping away the tear.

Lucifer had already finished Grim off and had been watching us the whole time, enjoying the scene.

Orpheus looked calmly at his father.

"You're really going to die fighting me, after all the times I've offered you to join my allegiance?" Lucifer still didn't look disappointed, "You know you'll never win. You don't have all your powers yet."

"Yes I do." Orpheus said holding up an amulet, "This unlocks all my powers for me."

"Good, I don't want killing you to be too quick," Lucifer cracked his knuckles.

Orpheus raised fire around them making it act as a barrier between us and them.

I looked around noticing Deimos was on the ground bleeding. _Jesus! How long had he been there?_ I crawled over to him.

"He's not going to die."

I recognized that voice immediately, "Sapphire!" I stood up and hugged her. "You're alive!"

"Orpheus came and teleported me out of the Valley of Death. Since he's the devil's son he's the only one who can travel in and out of the Valley of Death were all the dead angels and demons are." Sapphire smiled. Then she looked at Deimos, "He'll wake up soon."

Deimos twitched. "I'm awake _now_." His eyelids opened halfway, "S-Sapphire."

He was weak. I knew he was because he didn't even try to get up. He'd lost a lot of blood.

Sapphire crouched beside him and kissed his cheek, "Hold still, I'll heal your wounds."

"I'm really glad you're okay Deimos," I smiled at him.

"_Okay_ isn't the right word for my condition," he said, "_Alive_ would fit that sentence much better. What happened to Apollo?"

"He's bleeding to death over there," Sapphire said.

"I'm going to go see if he's still alive…" I went over and sat next to Apollo.

He was still breathing. "Eve…" He whispered. His hand slid over and grabbed mine.

I watched as he took his final breaths of life and then his breathing stopped altogether.


	16. Chapter 16 The Devil's Children

Chapter 16 The Devil's Children

_Evelyn's POV_

After all that had had happened I couldn't bring myself to cry for Apollo anymore. He had caused way to much pain for me to feel sorry for him. But, because he loved me, I at least could give him a few moments of my time as he died. He deserved at least that. But now I had bigger things to worry about. Hopefully Orpheus would be okay.

I couldn't see a thing through the barrier of fire that surrounded the devil and his son. But then suddenly the fire literally shattered like glass as I saw Orpheus fly from out of it. It looked as if he'd been thrown.

"What the hell do you mean I have siblings?" Orpheus looked angrily at Lucifer from the spot he was on the ground. Then he stood up ready to attack Lucifer again.

"What I mean is..." Lucifer coughed up blood. Orpheus really was a challenge for him. "Even if you do succeed in killing me my successors will take my place and avenge my death. This means no matter what in the end you'll die."

Orpheus didn't even take a minute to think about what Lucifer just said. "I don't care as long as you die!" He grabbed his double-bladed sword with his own two hands not even bothering to use his power to hold telekinetically. He ran at Lucifer who didn't even bother attempting to dodge him.

Orpheus stabbed him in the chest once. "That's for Evelyn." He said then pulled it out and stabbed him again, "That's for my mother. And this is for everyone else you've ever hurt you sick bastard!" Orpheus began impaling Lucifer repeatedly even after the devil stopped moving Orpheus kept stabbing him.

"Orpheus!" I ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "That's enough, he's dead!"

Orpheus finally stopped and looked at me. "Even now that he's dead…all that he's done will never be forgotten or forgiven and I will always be known as one of the devil's children."

"No you won't." I kissed his cheek. "You'll be known as the one you killed him and avenged everyone he's ever hurt."

Orpheus smiled. "Hey Evelyn…"

"Hm?" I looked up at him.

"I believe this would be the _third_ time I've saved your ass." He said.

* * *

A couple weeks after the death of the devil everything was very peaceful. Of course Orpheus and I went back to the human world where I belong but Deimos and Sapphire stayed in Heaven together. I knew someday we'd see one another again, even if it was a long time from now. Also, the Arch Angel Gabriel granted me the same exact life length as Orpheus so we'd die together, since he did age much slower than regular humans.

A little after I turned 18 I found out my Aunt Sally and Uncle Patrick has died in a car crash so I inherited their house and money because they had no children. So that's where Orpheus and I lived.

It was almost Halloween now. Orpheus sat on one part of the couch and I was sprawled out on the other side flicking through the channels of the T.V.

"I have to admit, it was _much_ more fun when Sapphire and Deimos were around." I sighed.

"Well if constantly having to fight demons is your definition of fun…." Orpheus said.

"Heh, we shouldn't have to worry about fighting demons for a _long_ time." Just as I finished my sentence there was a knock on the door. "I'll answer it." I began to stand up but Orpheus grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back on the couch.

"No," he whispered. "Something's not right. I'll get it."

Orpheus stood up and opened the door; his eyes already went cloudy with black. Orpheus stepped outside. A couple of seconds later he came back with an envelope in his hands. After shutting the front door and locking it he tossed it to me.

I quickly tore it open and dumped the contents on the coffee table. It was two invitations to a Halloween party?

"What the hell?" I said. "We don't know anyone who would invite us to a Halloween party. And it doesn't say who it's from."

"I have a horrible feeling about this." Orpheus said sitting back down next to me.

"Oh don't worry it's probably from Sapphire and Deimos." I smiled at the thought of seeing them again.

"No this doesn't seem like the kind of invitation Deimos would allow Sapphire would send to us. First of all it says 'Evelyn' on your invitation and everyone knows he calls you 'Evie'." Orpheus explained. "Second, look at the design of the invitations. Its plaid patterned with a pumpkin in the corner. If Deimos and Sapphire had sent this, like every other single card they've sent us confetti would have burst out of the card when you opened it and stupid music would have played."

"Wow, good point…" I said. "Maybe we should take a trip to Heaven to find out for ourselves!"

"Or we could just call Sapphires cellphone." Orpheus said.

"Noooo! I said I want to see them in person." I said grinning. "Pleeeeease?"

Orpheus sighed. "Fine, whatever," he smiled at me.

"Yay!" I hugged him. "Let's go tomorrow!"

**(A/N: Okay, this is the story is finally almost ending! :] )**


End file.
